Bauhaus to our House
by FATUA
Summary: AU/ Ella y él viven en una perfecta armonía, él su vecino de arriba y ella su vecina de abajo. Una casa un mundo, pero tres son multitud. Cap 7 Madera
1. Chapter 1

Hola, sé que no he escrito en mucho tiempo, pero bueno para todas las buenas personas que me leen y que disfrutan (eso creo) mis historias, les traigo una nueva y original. Por un rato le ponemos pausa al drama fatalista y esto es una simple y no muy llana historia de amor.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen y el titulo está inspirado en el nombre del libro (From bauhaus to our house) del mismo nombre de Tom Wolfe sobre narrativa de la arquitectura moderna.

* * *

><p><strong>Bauhaus to our house<strong>

**Acero**

La gente que conocía Rukia Kuchiki sabía que no era una chica de novios. Simplemente no era una persona que pudiera tener una relación que pasara de los 3 meses. En los cuales el máximo de citas que había tenido con una persona habían sido 5 y eso si se llegaban a ver, la mayor parte de sus citas ni si quiera comenzaban. Y eso se debía a 2 cosas: el recuerdo de su primera y difícil relación con Shiba Kaien la cual había marcado a la pobre chica de por vida y la segunda, que era una incapacidad natural para recibir sentimientos románticos. Que a decir de sus amigas no podía ser natural o lo suyo llegaba al asperger, ó era demasiado buena en fingir que no se daba cuenta que alguien moría por ella. Básicamente todas las pseudo relaciones que tenía terminaban igual y eso si comenzaban. Por eso las apuestas se corrían en 2 modalidades: Cuanto tiempo tardaba el sujeto en cuestión en invitarla a salir o en perder el interés- que era la más frecuentemente- mientras que la siguiente modalidad se aplicaba en los pocos casos donde el infeliz sujeto llegaba a la primera cita y era en cuanto tiempo lograba durar y este era el caso con el que empezó la pugna el día de hoy.

_-La casa se abre con 100 a 1 cita, ¿Cuánto tiempo? , Muy bien 200 a media hora por la Srta. Matsumoto-_

_-Eso es cruel Yachiru Chan... Deberíamos de dejarla-_

_-Entonces Orihime, son 200 a que sale con él en una segunda día-_

_-Yo a que dura dos horas...-_

Suspiro detrás de la pared. Definitivamente si esas eran sus amigas no necesitaban enemigas, tomo su clutch de imitación pitón y se fue…por donde había llegado

Estaba harta, muy harta de que todos se burlaban de eso. Inoue era demasiado boba como para pensar que no la ayudaba apostado a su favor, Matsumoto demasiado astuta para acertar, Hinamori no decía nada pero de todos modos apostaba, Isane siempre era la que junto a Matsumoto ganaban la mayor parte… eso sin contar Nanao que siempre le presentaba chicos lindos y aburridos pero con su aprobación. Pero al final esas eran sus amigas lo hacían- según ellas - como terapia de shock, aunque sinceramente no significaba que le gustara y la peor era esa mocosa, Yachiru que con 15 años y el pelo rosa chicle había tenido más novios y relaciones estables que ella a sus veintitantos. Desafortunadamente no podía odiarlas porque a excepción de Matsumoto "todo era una sana diversión y lo hacían con una buena intención"…

"Si claro"

Mejor miro desde adentro del restaurante como el grupillo hacia sus apuestas en una mesa en la terraza, ella pidió comida para llevar y se marcho a su casa. Hoy no quería aguantarlas.

Camino durante una media hora hasta llegar a su casa, afortunadamente vivía lo que se puede decir cerca del trabajo y eso era cuando tenía que ir ya que la mayor parte del tiempo podía hacerlo desde su casa, más cómoda y sin la necesidad de tener que socializar de más. Llego a un barrio que residencial con grandes propiedades saco una llave y se paro frente a un amplio portón metálico un tanto descuidado dejando ver casona, que no combinaba con la zona tan bonita y pulida, cuando habrio la puerta peatonal esta rechinaba un poco. si alguien la viese en ese momento se podría decir que era un lugar enorme para una mujer tan pequeña pero no estaba sola vivía en un condominio horizontal. Lo que antes había sido una increíble residencia construida a mediados de finales de los años 30 con gran influencia Bauhaus de dos pisos, amplios ventanales, un patio al frente y con una piscina que rara vez usaban la propiedad era tan grande que tenía 2 entradas que cruzaban de calle a calle una de las entradas la principal daba a una amplia avenida y la otra entrada estaba situada cerca de " la casa de la piscina" lo que en un tiempo fue la cabaña de huéspedes con todos los servicios de la casa principal y con una entrada propia era él único departamento que no estaba ocupado, después el jardín que al menos su vecino mantenía pulcramente cortado y bien regado con un color verde increíble, contaba con 5 camastros a lo largo de la alberca vacía. En realidad era un lugar ideal.

Camino por el pasillo que llevaba a la residencia principal y vio que la luz de arriba estaba apagada igual y no había llegado, tenía ganas de hablar con alguien y él no estaba, abrió la puerta principal de la casa y se tiro en la alfombra había sido un día horrible Yadomaru era una perra, una de esas perras que te mandan cambiar todo el puto diseño porque según ella el papel era muy caro y el departamento contable no iba dar un centavo más. Se quito las balerinas color agua y se desabrocho los skinny jeans que casi le cortaban la respiración pero le hacían ver un trasero excelente y suspiro un profundo:_- Libertad-_

Vio el cielo raso de la casa y sus ojos se detuvieron en la magnífica araña de acero inoxidable y cristal de roca que colgaba en medio del salón en verdad esa casa debía de haber sido increible en sus buenas épocas, en medio del salón tenia unas bellas escalera de madera suspendidas por un barandal metálico que comunicaba al piso de arriba donde vivía su vecino y que ella usaba como librero ya que estaban clausuradas para poder hacer del piso de arriba un departamento independiente.

Escucho el chirrido de la vieja puerta y en menos de 10 minutos alguien tocaba la puerta de la cocina esa que daba a la alberca, se levanto con flojera mientras se revolvía el cabello.

_-Hola-_

_-Hola Enana-_

_-¿Un trago?-_

_-Por favor, lo necesito-_

_-Bueno tu trae los vasos y yo aquí tengo una excelente escoses regalo del hijo de puta de Aizen...-_

_-Oh el señor Kurosaki tuvo problemas con su jefe de ensueño, el fabulosisimo y famosísimo analista político el Dr. Sosuke Aizen por lo demás guapo-_

_-Anda saca unos vasos y deja de hablar con esa pinche voz¡Porque hoy vamos a beber!-_

_-Está bien, me gusta sentirme glamurosa-_ lo dijo mirando la fina etiqueta del destilado

Ambos se dirigieron a la cocina, él espero en el dosel mientras ella lavaba dos vasos.

_-Vaya que es una cocina grande-_ El hombre entro con cuidado, nunca en los 2 años y medio que había vivido ahí se había adentrado a su departamento.

_-Si y deberías de ver el salón, yo sola podría comer, dormir y bañarme entre la salón y la cocina. El baño y la recamara son minúsculas, lo que me dijeron es que lo que ahora uso como recamara antes eran un estudio y el baño lo tuvieron que agrandar para poner una ducha-_

_-Bueno no te quejes, tú tienes donde cocinar yo apenas tengo una cocineta-_

_-Si pero seguro tienes un mega vestidor y la bañera-_

_-Que daría por un baño de espuma… Sonrió melancólica mientras le daba los vasos, ¿aquí o afuera?_

_-Afuera, anda hace buen clima… espera… me voy a cambiar._

El la vio meterse, su nombre es Ichigo Kurosaki y vive en el departamento de arriba, que aunque es más amplio está todavía peor distribuido ademas de que no tiene una entrada propia siempre que llega tiene que subir por las escaleras que están a lado de la cocina de la chica así que eso de la privacidad es nulo, además de que no tiene una cocina, la cual no le hace falta mucho porque no pasa mucho tiempo ahí. Él tenía el trabajo ideal al salir de la universidad se enrolo en una ONG de esas que cambian al mundo y siguió al que en ese entonces era su amado profesor a una adorable fundación donde él hacía todo el trabajo y su jefe salía en las revistas o con las modelos. Y a pesar de ser guapo tener altura y un cuerpo muy atlético no tenía novia, y no porque no hubiese candidatas si no porque… a él le gustaban las relaciones largas, él quería un día encontrar a la compañera de toda su vida como una vez lo hicieron sus padres.

Rukia se saco los jeans y se puso un vestido corto de verano, que más parecía un camisón fresco de algodón en rayas azules y blancas, era cierto. Tampoco había tenido un buen día, se lavo la cara y salió con sus sandalias blancas de pata de gallo.

_-Hay te deberías de poner eso para las entrevistas… así tendrías más trabajo-_

_-No seas pervertido kurosaki kun...-_

_-Ah eres molesta-_

Y caminaron hacía los camastros.

_-Déjame encender la luz...-_

_-No... Déjalo así quiero ver las estrellas… sabías que en Karakura se ve parte de la vía láctea…-_

_-No se, nunca he ido… no he salido de esta maldita ciudad desde hace casi un año cuando fui a ver a mi hermano al Sereitei. Y no me ha llamado desde entonces creo que no tomo muy bien que me mudara tan lejos y menos aun que no trabajara para él. Ah mi familia es muy complicada pero mejor dime ¿Que hizo en está ocasión el jefe más guapo del planeta?-_

_-Ah por donde empezar... Bueno, hice todo un maldito programa de trabajo, organice los talleres, las conferencias de prensa, por favor hasta le fui a comprar una maldita botella de gel solo para que me llevara con él a Brasil, y que crees que hizo... ¡Se llevo a Ulquiorra! A ese perro faldero a ese pendejo sin personalidad que no tiene un mínimo de creatividad y se fue con él... Sabes porque, porque es un recomendado. Lo llevo Ichimaru. Se lo presento viene del corporativo y es un pendejo. Me dijo hoy después de la junta del día en la cual me dio un aplauso me llamo a su oficina y me dio la noticia, sabes que me dijo con sus lentes de ñoño... Y su cabello todo arreglado cual metro sexual que él pensaba que necesitaba vacaciones que me he esforzado mucho durante esos días y que él me daba una vacaciones para que pudiera descansar, y que esos días en que se iba a Brasil los tomara y me dio esta botella, sabes, hasta había comprado una camisa nueva…- Se rio un poco_

_-Bueno no te hace falta el bronceado, te verías raro todo naranja con tu cabello parecerías una zanahoria de verdad-_

_-¿y tú? Dime porque traes esa cara de estreñida...-_

Ah bebió un poco del escoses _- Yadomaru es una perra sin ofender al animal-_

_-Bueno y algo que no sepa-_

_-Ahora no le gusto el papel, porque según ella es muy caro, si ella fue quien lo sugirió y ya había aprobado el precio, aparte de que me dio un super regaño en frente de todos los editores me pidió que cambiara todo el diseño en una presentación más económica para mañana a las 11:00 quiere una presentación y 2 presupuestos... Sabes cuánto tiempo tarde en hacer ese puto diseño, y después fui a ver a mis amigas y que crees que estaba haciendo las muy perras antes de que llegara. Volvieron a apostar…-_

_-Ah eres tan estúpida, porque te importan esas cosas… ninguna de ellas son las personas más aptas para ser consejeras matrimoniales ni nada ¿Que se creen?, esas viejas te critican y tú te vas para abajo tan fácil…-_

_-¡No es cierto!-_

_-Si es cierto Kuchiki, sabes que ellas no van a encontrar el amor de tu vida o algo así solo se concentran en tus errores…-_

_-Es que son mis amigas-_

_-NO me jodas Rukia tu le gritas a todos pero cuando se trata del tema no hablas con nadie solo vienes a llorar conmigo, y digo si no vuelves a salir, con ese tipo ¿A quién le importa? Solo a ti y si fueran tus amigas simplemente te apoyarían o no se reirían de ti-_

_-No es que ellas me digan que hacer pero, si me lástima que siempre se burlen de mi, ellas no saben todo, las escuche hablar mientras pedían la comida... Me sentí tan mal, es que puede que tenga la razón yo no puedo hacer nada, simplemente sucede o no me doy cuenta o no se, no me interesa… Me gustaría ser como tú encuentras a una chica y ya. Lo siguen hasta donde pueden lo intentas todo-_

Ichigo le dio un largo trago mientras veía a las estrelles y veía los ojos de su compañera eran de un violeta tan intenso que se distinguían bien con las luces de la noche…

_-Hay enana no es tan bueno... Por ejemplo Nelliel, era increíble era no se bella inteligente, aunque tenía una voz de horrible, pensé que en verdad estaba enamorada de mi, y yo también lo intente... Pero al final regreso su ex y se fue con él. No le costó mucho trabajo irse y bueno así te puedo contar otras 2 historias… y ahora me empezare a sentir un pinche fracasado.-_

_-Eres un pinche fracasado, te lo dije Aizen no era bueno.. Tiene una imagen muy cuidada, demasiado… deberías independizarte o escribir… serias bueno en una revista u organizando algo, ya sabes todo... ¿Que te falta?-_

_-Dinero...-_

_-Estúpido dinero…-_

_-Salud por eso-_ Y ambos levantaron sus vasos hasta que se terminaron el destilado.

_-Dame otro vaso…-_

_-No-_

_-Porque tienes que trabajar enana estúpida y si te doy otro vaso... Seguirás y seguirás bebiendo y Lisa tendrá el pretexto ideal para correrte-_

_-Bueno, sírveme la mitad de uno... Mientras me cuentas como seguramente Ulquiorra se deja sodomizar por el Dr. Sosuke-_

_-El chico rio un poco vaya que eres pervertida Kuchiki…-_

_-No solo leo bastante slash no serian una mala pareja créeme…-_

Ambos se quedaron un rato más en silencio, disfrutaban su compañía mutua, a veces se decían mucho y había otras que solo se quedaban callados, su vaso se termino y se levanto sería una larga noche.

_-Me voy, gracias por el trago…-_

_-¿Quieres que te deje la luz encendida?-_

_-No, estoy bien… por cierto… ¿Qué opinarías de llenar la alberca alguna vez?-_

_-Levanto los hombros, no se, creo que estaría bien-_

Y se metió a su departamento

A la mañana siguiente el ruido del teléfono llamando la despertó, se levanto semi asustada, semi dormida de la confortable silla del escritorio donde trabajaba…

_-Eh, pigmea… no te pude decir nada ayer, pero estoy en la estación de autobuses iré a visitar a mi padre, regreso en 2 días, riega el césped, cierra la maldita puerta de atrás no quiero saber que no dormiste porque según tus malditas paranoias entraron a la casa…por cierto no tengo mucho tiempo así que te deje algo en mi puerta sube... Nos vemos en 2 días... Cuídate_

_-Cuídate Ichigo - _Fue lo único que pudo decir… cuando reacciono ya había colgado… y salió a por la puerta de la cocina, subió las escaleras exteriores y vio dos bolsas, una era comida y la otra basura… había un post it en la puerta

Rukia, saca mi basura y hay comida, no te malpases…

Pd: Te deje lo que quedó del escoses, recuerda beber sola es de alcohólicos.

Ella se rio bajito y guardo la nota. Ese estúpido era su vecino mal humorado, con el seño fruncido pero era la mejor persona que había conocido…

* * *

><p>Notas:<p>

El titulo y la casa es mi homenaje personal a la escuela alemana de arquitectura Bauhaus (1919- 1933) que nos ha dado muchas cosas que vemos todos los días no se pierdan de al menos buscar unas imágenes en internet les aseguro que no volverán a ver nada igual.

Bauhaus significa la Casa de la construcción y los nombres de los capítulos corresponden a los materiales de construcción ejes de la escuela.

Gracias y espero sus comentarios.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonne soir. En primer lugar les agradezco a todos los lectores y sobretodo a quienes me dejaron rev . Porque para ser sincera son de lo más lindo que he recibido ya contestare cada uno en personal y muchisimas gracias

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Tite sama, la bauhaus a la bauhause y la idea a mi misma.

* * *

><p><strong>Área<strong>

Karakura era una ciudad mediana, simétricamente ubicada a 3 horas del Rungokai una pequeña ciudad costera y la gran capital el Sereitei. Cuando le dijo a su padre que se iba vivir al Rungokai en lugar de la flamante capital, el Dr. Bonachón de barba cerrada se quedo helado, ¿Por qué su brillante hijo se iba a una ciudad por lo demás alejada de cualquier opción educativa y de desarrollo? Ah eso era fácil de responder porque a su primogénito no le gustaban las cosas fáciles, además de que también se encontraba en esa etapa de su vida donde le gustaba experimentar ¿Qué tenía el Rungokai que no tenían las otras ciudades? Un buen clima con mucha lluvia y uno de los programas artísticos más grandes de todo el País, así que el joven Kurosaki se dijo a si mismo ¿Por qué no? Regresare en un año a terminar la escuela de medicina, pero eso no había pasado en 3 años. Simplemente le gusto el lugar se quedo ahí y se matriculo en el conservatorio de la ciudad en composición con especialidad en cuerdas. Ya no hubo más Escuela de Medicina para él.

En el momento que el primogénito puso un pie en su ciudad natal y su alegre padre lo vio bajar del autobús, salto hacia donde su hijo lo esperaba para recibir su primer "caluroso saludo" en meses.

_-Hey Ichigo- una patada_

_- Hola Papá_ -otro golpe y todos los pasajeros se quedaron sorprendidos ante la cálida bienvenida…

El Dr. Kurosaki manejo hasta su casa, la clinica Kurosaki y ambos bajaron, sus hermanas lo recibieron; primero Karin, la melliza mayor de cabello oscuro y actitud desafiante; después Yuzu, la menor de rostro dulce y cabello castaño claro. Los hermanos se abrazaron era extraño la última vez que se habían visto todos juntos fue en navidad. Hacía como medio año atrás.

_-Ichi nii que bueno que ya llegas- Saludo la pequeña_

_-¿Por qué no traes a una chica?- interrumpió la mayor cruzando los brazos_

_-¿Qué?-_

_-Bueno toda la familia, quiere saber cuándo te vas a casar… papá no lo dice, Yuzu tampoco pero todos sabemos que si no has regresado del Rungokai durante años es porque debes de tener una razón de esas-_

_-Diablos, no nos vemos en 6 meses y lo primero que haces es decirme eso-_

_-No Ichi nii, no mal interpretes a Karin. Nosotros solo nos preguntamos ¿Cuál es tu verdadera razón por la que no te vas de ahí?- Dijo la castaña muy bajito mientras solo veía los dedos de su mano._

_-¿Que no puedo ser un hombre exitoso en un trabajo que ama, soltero y feliz de estarlo? Porque resulta que es todo un drama, solo podrían alegrarse de que vivo feliz y ya-_

Los ojos de Yuzu se pusieron vidriosos y su hermana Karin movió los hombros hacia arriba mientras se retiraba y su padre entraba por la otra puerta.

_- Vamos hijos no es para tanto, Ichigo está feliz en el Rungokai, Karin en el Sereitei y Yuzu aquí. ¿Cual es problema? mejor vamos a visitar a Urahara que estará feliz de verlos-_

-_No viejo yo me quedo-_

Ichigo subió a su antigua habitación se hecho en su antigua cama y vio sus antiguos libros de medicina en el librero. Aunque él había sido uno de los mejore promedios de la carrera la dejo a la mitad, simplemente se dio cuenta que no podía continuar, no era lo suyo. Él necesitaba algo más que laboratorios, sangre y viseras. Karin por otro lado siguió en la escuela y estaba por comenzar su residencia en un hospital de alta excelencia en la capital, para Yuzu fue igual como hermanas siempre se habían seguido pero después de todo ambas mellizas se separaron ahora Karin estaba en la capital y Yuzu en el hospital general de Karakura. Y él bueno… no tocaba en una orquesta, y solo algunos días enseñaba música a los chicos de la fundación. Pero a pesar de que el bastardo de Aizen lo explotara le gustaba vivir ahí.

Vio su reloj, eran las 5 de la tarde ¿Como le habría ido a Rukia con Yadomaru Lisa?, la psicokiller de la editorial.

Rukia comía algo de cereal mientras veía televisión cuando su teléfono empezó a sonar.

_-Hey Rukia, ¿Todo bien?-_

_-Jo, Ichigo si, Kon vino a comer conmigo ¿Todo debe de ser un asco verdad?-_

_- Si, algo no los veo por 6 meses y lo primero que hacen mis hermanas es preguntarme si ya tengo novia. Y asumir que si me quede a vivir en el Rungokai debe de ser por eso porque según ellas hay mejores cosas para mí en Karakura-_

_-Bueno así son las familias normales, se preocupan por sus hijos, digo mi hermano solo se preocupa si no lo voy a "deshonrar" - dijo eso en tono sarcástico- ¿Que estamos en la edad media?-_

Ichigo rio_ -Nuestras familias apestan-_

_-No tanto, No conoces a mi hermano-_

_-No conoces a mi papá, ni a Karin… Es una nazi…-_

_-¿Así que soy una nazi?-_

Una aguda voz de chica se escucho desde el dosel.

_-Hey tengo que colgar, nos vemos dentro de un día-_

_-Suerte Ichigo- Ella se quedo acariciando al pequeño gato color naranja que se relamía bigotes saboreando los restos de leche._

_-Así que siempre si tienes novia Ichi ni-_ Se acerco su hermana y se sentó junto él en la cama, era una chica alta de facciones un tanto duras, con el cabello a la altura del mentón muy negro, ambos eran de una personalidad muy parecida, se quito los zapatos y se sentó en loto. Suspiro.

_-Ichi ni no quiero que te moletes conmigo, disculpa, pero es que quiero que seas feliz-_

_-Lo soy Karin-_

_-Si bueno pero, quiero que conozcas a una chica, que te estabilices-_

_-Mira Karin, no tengo por qué tener una novia para ser feliz, salgo con chicas si. Pero no quiere decir que quiero que todas conozcan a mi familia. El que tú vayas a cumplir un año con Chad y que vivan juntos desde hace 2 meses y pienses que el viejo no lo sabe no te da derecho a opinar sobre mi vida-_

_-Hey no te enojes conmigo, solo quiero verte feliz, como yo-_

_-El que tú seas feliz así no significa que yo tenga que serlo, ¿Cuando le vas a decir al viejo?-_

_-Esperaba decirle el fin de semana cuando Chad venga, su guardia termina hoy en la tarde. Primero pensábamos en venir juntos pero yo me adelante, él llega mañana, ¿Te vas a quedar?-_

_-No lo creo, eso es algo que tienes que hacer tú sola-_

La chica suspiro _- Es cierto, solo que no se por donde empezar, por cierto ¿Con quien hablabas?, ¿Es una de tus chicas?-_

_-No, solo es mi vecina, se llama Rukia… vive en el piso de abajo, un día deberías de ir a mi casa el Rungokai ya no es lo que era antes, vivo en un buen barrio y tengo una alberca-_ Esto último lo dijo muy serio.

_- La alberca me gusta-_

_-Nunca la llenamos. En realidad es caro mantenerla así que a veces solo nos sentamos en los camastros y fingimos que está llena-_

_-¿Y es bonita?-_

_-Supongo que sí. Es grande y está pintada de azul, digo tiene forma de alberca, no se mucho de albercas-_

_-No la alberca, si no la chica-_

_-Rukia… No, bueno, si.. Es… extraña-_

_- Wow que descripción, decídete es o no es bonita-_

_-Bueno, tiene unos ojos raros son de un violeta tan intenso que parecen azules, es plana y pálida, le falta sol y el cabello oscuro como tú pero, es más delgada-_

_- Ichi nii me dijiste gorda-_ ella sonrió y le dio una ligera patada

_-Bueno es pequeña casi una niña, Casi siempre usa unos vestidos holgados y horribles pero cuando se va trabajar o se queda sin ropa limpia usa unos… Que si le quedan… Tiene bonitas piernas-_

_-Si no te conociera mejor diría que te gusta-_

_- Rukia, mi vecina solo eso-_

_-Pero la describes muy bien para ser solo una vecina-_

_- Llevamos viviendo el mismo tiempo en el mismo lugar, nos conocemos bastante pero nunca hemos sido cercanos. Ella está todo el día y yo por el contrario, pocas veces coinciden nuestros horarios. Es diseñadora editorial, trabaja prácticamente en casa y yo bueno nunca puedo estar mucho tiempo, además es mandona y una obsesa de la limpieza siempre pasa todo el día limpiando aunque no puede mantener viva una planta.. Una sola planta ¿No es increíble?-_

_-¿Y nunca le has pedido salir?-_

_-¡Claro que no! Si no la conozco-_

_- ¡Qué Bueno! O te tacharían de acosador. Pero si solo es tu vecina, ¿Por qué sabes más de su vida que de Inoue san y eso que duraste con ella 3 años? Ni si quiera sabias que quería estudiar para ser cheff repostera, todo el instituto juntos y solo supiste el nombre de su hermano, me acabas de contar más cosas sobre esta chica que sobre tus ultimas 4 novias, que conocimos yo digo que si te gusta deberías de invitarla a es tu vecina no te debe de costar mucho trabajo-_

_-Si pero. Está loca-_

_-¿Más que Inoue?-_

_-Mucho más, ella es diferente, digamos que ella tuvo un relación larga y tortuosa cuando era muy joven, en realidad nunca me ha contado mucho, pero sé que al final el tipo con el que salía se caso con otra y ella quedo mal. Adema de que tiene una familia muy rara, son como viejos señores feudales y un hermano al cual detesta que viva ahí y que trabaje. Ella dice que en su familia las mujeres no trabajan. Solo se casan y ella ha dicho que no. Es muy complicada y yo no quiero cosas complicadas en mi vida. Además ella es tal vez la única amiga que tengo en la ciudad ¿Para que complicar lo que está bien?-_

El primogénito volteo a ver a su hermana quien se estiraba en un intento de yoga.

_- Ichigo, para no estar muy interesado yo te veo… muy interesado, el viejo siempre dice "que no hay peor lucha de la que no se intenta" y si quieres salir con ella deberías de intentarlo. Que se yo invítale un café al cine, tu mejor que nadie deberías de saberlo. Y por lo demás tú sabes que siempre he estado orgullosa que mi hermano haya podido hacer algo además de ser medico como todos nosotros. Y en verdad disculpa.-_

_La chica se paro y se estiro un poco más- ¡ Me voy quede de preparar la cena para papá y Yuzu!._

_- Por cierto Ichi nii ¿Cuando te vas?_

_-Mañana en la tarde, quiero aprovechar mis vacaciones, ¿Sabías que nunca he salido un fin de semana por el Rungokai?, ¿Cuándo llega chad?-_

_-Mañana por la tarde-_

_-Ah niña molesta, igual me voy hasta el sábado por la mañana-_

A varios Kilómetros de distancia Rukia Kuchiki paseaba por el gran recibidor del departamento descalza, aunque había mandado los cambios a su jefa al final había cancelado la presentación y ahora tenía una tarde completamente sola para ella y no tenía la menor idea de que hacer. Es que ya se había acostumbrado a ir a los shows de televisión de Rangiku, acompañar a Inoue algún lugar o simplemente escuchar a Ichigo, y esa casa sin Ichigo se volvía muy silenciosa. Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichigo era gracioso torpe y escandaloso, idealista pero muy responsable, era una mezcla de valor y estupidez pero siempre rallaba en lo atento, definitivamente sin el carácter neurótico que le sobraba sería el sueño de toda chica menos ella. Para ella era su amigo, el mejor, el único. ¿Cómo pasar a ser otra cosa? No podían ellos eran ellos así sin pretensiones, y claro que para ser algo más sabía muy bien, que primero él tenía que sentir algo por ella y ella por él, estúpida vida complicada.

Se hecho en la sala durante otro buen rato viendo el techo blanco, a los 15 minutos comenzó a dormitar pero antes de hacer en un sueño profundo escucho ruidos en la entrada de atrás. Cerca de la cabaña de la piscina, y se levanto asustada. Siempre había odiado esa casa, era grande descuidad y le daba miedo porque tenía una entrada independiente. Que nunca cerraba bien y muchas veces había terminado tocándole a las 12 de la noche a su vecino porque tenía miedo de que fuera entrar alguien, y era obvio porque aunque ese barrio en su tiempo fue de los mejores, apenas se venía recuperando de una fuerte crisis que azotó la ciudad así que al igual que había muchas casar hermosa también había muchas casonas abandonadas y no sería la prima ni la última vez que alguien tratara de entrar. Lo cual la aterro porque esta vez no estaba Ichigo.

De repente escucho voces, corrió a la cocina, las voces se acercaron cruzaron el jardin el problema es que no se veía nada por la oscuridad, se acerco al único sartén que tenía. Nadie entraría a robar a casa de Kuchiki Rukia sin que ella se lentamente para colocarse atrás de la puerta.

Alguien trato de meter una llave pero no funcionaba y a ella le sudaban las manos, de los nervios. Se dejo de ruido en su puerta y se escucharon pasos hacía el piso de arriba y agarro su teléfono e hiso la cosa más absurda que puede hacer alguien en ese caso. Llamarle a Ichigo que se encontraba kilómetros mientras que ignoraba completamente el número de la policía que estaba solo 3 calles de distancia.

_-¿Rukia?… si… no te escucho-_ ella colgó se escuchaba como trataban de entrar al otro sola, pero armada así que se armo de todo el valor y subió las escaleras, se preparo a asestar el primer golpe por la espalda y en la cabeza al ladrón.

_-¡Hey Kuchiki san!-_

Una carcajada se escucho en el aire y vio a su rubio casero

_-¿ QUE TAL?-_

Un arma sartén fue detenida en el aire.

_-Kuchiki san, pense que no estabas. Toque y no abriste-_

_-No es cierto Hirako Shinji, trataste de abrir mi casa-_

_-Ah eso, detalles Kuchiki detalles, y donde está Ichigo?-_

_-Con su padre en Karakura, ah muy bien, ¿Como estará el Viejo Ishin?-_

_-¿Conoces a su padre?-_

_- Algo, algo. Qué bueno que te veo quería hablar contigo-_

_-¡Voy a rentar la casa de la piscina!-_

Rukia se quedo pensativa.

_-Eh no te emociones tanto- le dijo mientras se acomodaba su corbata morado chillón._

_-Oh, ¿Cuando conoceremos al nuevo inquilino?-_

_-Mañana, se muda inmediatamente, quería saber si las antiguas llaves ya no habrían toda la casa es que no he tenido tiempo de sacar otras llaves y le voy a dar este juego mmm ¿Tienes tiempo ayudarme a empacar?-_

_Rukia- ¿Por qué no?-_

Ambos bajaron las escaleras, cruzaron el jardín y llegaron a la casa de la piscina, ella nunca había entrado hasta ese momento, y es que Hirako Shinji su casero no era cualquier persona en realidad era el sucesor de una familia renombrada de arquitectos pero Shinji era demasiado sibarita para estar inmerso en la presión del mundo de la construcción, así que prefería ser un diseñador de interiores simple y feliz. Aunque la verdad no era feliz del todo.

Hirako vivió durante años en la casa de la cabaña, hasta que ambos llegaron una tarde de abril tres años atrás siguiendo el anuncio de un periódico local, en el momento que él los vio supo que les rentaría los departamentos y en menos de 10 minutos ambos tenían una casa que nunca hubiesen podido costear si no fuera porque Shinji estaba loco. Rukia nunca había puesto un pie en la casa de la piscina que en otros tiempos fue la cabaña de huéspedes mucho más que pequeña que la casa principal, con grandes ventanales que daban a la piscina, una habitación y un gran salón-cocina-comedor, solo tenía otra habitación un baño con mosaico danés.

_-Rukia chan podrías poner todos las fotos, los cuadros y cualquiera de esas cosas en una de las cajas que deje en la entrada-_

_-Ah claro-_

_-Hirako, están llenas ¿Dónde los pongo?-_

_-AH no se solo ponlos en donde se pueda poner, si no agarra uno supongo que los puedes vender –_

Rukia vio, que todas esos cuadros, fotos no eran más que objetos personales llenos de polvo, en todos salian muchas personas que ella alguna vez vio en una revista y otros completos desconocidos pero lo que llamo su atención era la cantidad de fotos de una mujer rubia, en realidad una niña no parecía de más de 16 años bajita y pecosa. Tal vez era ella.

Había escuchado de Ichigo que Hirako Shinji el amable jazzista se había casado muy joven - él tampoco sabía detalles de la vida de su casero- pero lo cierto era que lo suyo no funciono y por lo que sabían esa casa fue el regalo de bodas de su abuelo. La ahora ex esposa se marcho y el decidió no poner un pie en la casa principal dedicándose a una vida más bohemia, cuando lo conocieron tocaba en un cuarteto de jazz -al que invito a Ichigo- pero el rubio no pensaba quedarse mucho tiempo, un día hizo sus maletas para el Sereitei- como todos- y les dejo la casa. Hasta ese momento nunca había visto fotos de Hiyori, aunque no le constaba que fuera ella.

Termino con los cuadros que sobraban, los puso sobre en el comedor y saco la basura en silencio.

Normalmente Shinji era muy ruidoso pero en ese momento la casa estaba en absoluto silencio y se preocupo.

_-¿Hirako?¿ Donde estas?- No había muchos lugares donde pudiera estar, se encamino a la habitación y lo vio acostado boca arriba en la enorme cama justo al centro._

_-A Rukia chan-_

_-Ya termine, ¿Quieres que salga? ¿ Quieres algo para beber?-_

_-No, estoy bien, sabes siempre le pedí a Yamamoto está casa, cuando nos casamos me la dio a regañadientes. Me dijo que pensaba que era mucha responsabilidad para nosotros, ella tenía 17 y yo dos se parecen ninguno aparenta su edad-_

Hirako se incorporo en un salto, mientras ella se rascaba un brazo, lo hacía cuando estaba nerviosa.

_-Bueno yo siempre quise vivir aquí. Mira ves la chimenea siempre que era navidad veníamos a quedarnos ahí asábamos malvaviscos y todas esas cierto Kuchiki no te interesa saber ¿Quien es el nuevo inquilino?-_

_-En realidad no, tengo hambre ¿No quieres comer algo?-_

_-No, es un poco tarde y tengo que manejar hasta el Sereitei-_

Ambos salieron de la casa, él por la puerta de adelante y ella se metió a su apartamento. Cuando menos lo pensó el día había pasado. En la cocina vio la bolsa donde seguro estaba la comida que había dejado Ichigo la iba a calentar pero vio que en su teléfono había llamadas sin contestar del chico así que remarco el número.

_-Hola soy yo-_

_-¿Que paso? Me tenías preocupado, idiota-_

_-Nada, solo vino Hirako -_

_-¿Y como esta?-_

_-Deprimido-_

_- ¿y alguna novedad?-_

Ella se paseaba por el departamento recogiendo ropa y cosas en el suelo, mientras hablaban.

_- Bueno fuimos a empacar sus cosas, va rentar la casa de la piscina. ¿Que tal tu día?-_

_- Mejor, mucho mejor que ayer. Hable con Karin parece que Chad se adelanto y llega en unas horas, hoy le dirán al viejo que se mudaron juntos. Creo que les daré un poco de apoyo así que regresare el sábado por la mañana-_

_- Muy bien. Yo trabajaré en una etiquetas, luego ire a comprar la despensa o ¿Te espero, y la compramos el sábado? -_

_- ¿Te dijo quien es el vecino nuevo?-_

_- No, solo me dijo que no es una chica así que no te emociones Kurosaki kun no tendras una sexy vecina de al lado-_

_-Idiota- Ichigo- bostezo profundamente -Enana tengo sueño, tuve un día atareado. Así que te hablo mañana, cierra bien y el sábado vamos a la despensa, no duermas con ese estúpido gato-_

_-Buenas noches Ichigo y claro que no duermo con el gato_- Eso lo dijo mientras acariciaba al gato y abría la bolsa donde estaba la comida.

_-¡Mierda!-_ retumbo en toda la casa.

_-¿Qué paso?, estas bien-_

_-Mierda, mierda, mierda… tire la comida y me quede con la basura, ¡Estúpido Ichigo!-_

_-Estúpida Rukia, yo no tengo anda que ver ahí-_

_-Si es tu culpa-_

_-No es la tuya-_


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia**

**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni la marcas o los estilos arquitectónicos me pertenecen solo es un cuento. **

* * *

><p><strong>Piel<strong>

Mientras que la piel no es un elemento arquitectónico, si no uno decorativo, no siempre es lo que parece, pero es más de lo que se ve

Esa mañana no era particularmente diferente para el gato Kon pequeño escuálido e hiperactivo rompió algunas bolsas de basura y despertato a la mitad del vecindario con sus maullidos. Y ahora cual dulce creatura se encontraba en la cornisa del ventanal que pertenecía al salón principal de la casa solo tomando el sol. El salón con sus tonos tierra todavía conservaba parte del antiguo esplendor- ahora decadente - que para un pequeño gato de no más de 20 cm era toda una selva llena de plantas, papeles y uno que otro afiche mezclado con ropa, era el lugar perfecto para horas de diversión. Tal ves la mañana del gato Kon hubiese sido usualmente perfecta si su plato hubiese estado lleno a la hora que lo necesitaba pero en lugar de tener "algunos cereales secos" pero buenos. Su fuente de alimento es decir aquella humana, todavía se encontraba durmiendo ¡La muy floja! así que salto ágilmente entre los cojines y sabanas de algodón egipcio para encontrarla. Primero lamió su pie derecho esperando que se levantara pero esa – fuente de alimento- resultaba poco confiable y no hacia caso, así que brinco encima de ella pero no surtió efecto por ultimo empezó a maullar cerca de sus oídos con la esperanza que se levantara pero parecía estar en pleno sopor matutino. Y mejor decidió unirse, acurrucándose le en la pequeña mata de cabello negro.

Rukia abrió los ojos sintiendo un peso extra en la cabeza estiro una mano tratando reconocer aquello que tenia en la cabeza no tardo en darse cuenta que el gato estaba ahí, lo acaricio un rato y trato de abrazarlo pero el gato salto y maulló rumbo a la cocina, todo un pequeño malcriado, busco por el piso su pequeño reloj de pulsera -no tenía idea de que hora sería y menos aun sabia a que hora se habia acostado la noche anterior- con la vista nublada por el sueño vio que pasaba del medio día, con razón el gato moria de hambre. Se desperezó un poco y se levanto rumbo a la cocina.

-¿Comes yogurth?- Pregunto al ver la hielera con un tarro de mostaza y 3 envases de yogurth griego

-Miau-

-Lo suponía, tenemos que ir por algo de come-r y maldijo a Ichigo sin saber por qué.

Busco las sandalias de playa que usaba para andar en casa, para ir a la tienda y si no fuese porque Yadomaru hasta para trabajar, despues se puso un short de denim y se dejo la playera con el chapi gigante con la que dormía, salió a la tienda con el gato esperando pasientemente su regreso en la ventana. La tienda era un pequeño autoservicio a unas 3 calles que vendía desde pasta de dientes hasta pelotas playeras como botas de lluvia. Lo atendían unos extraños adolescentes de Jinta y su hermana Ururu.

-Hola Jita chan.. Le dijo en son de burla-

-Kuchiki vete de mi tienda-

-Si claro... -Tomo una bolsa de comida para gato un paquete de galletas y fue a la caja.

-¿Es todo?-

-Si-

-¿Y tu novio? ¡Ya te dejo por fodonga!- Sonrió el quinceañero

Ella le sonrió un poco mientras se acomodaba las gafas de sol, contestándole: Tal vez

Y salio caminando con bolsa en mano. Aunque desagradable el chico era vez cuando se enfermo le había llevado viveres y no se los cobro lo cual era raro porque era bastante tacañ de regreso a su hogar con todo y el calor de media tarde y la piel enrojecida por los rayos y es que en una ciudad de clima cálido era difícil ser exageradamente palida, llegando a la casa noto que habia movimiento en la cabaña de la picina pero prefiorio ignorarlo seguro era el nuevo vecino, uno de los tantos idiotas amigos de Hirako, entro a su casa donde el pobre gato la esperaba casi muerto de inanisiòn.

-¿Quién eres?- Dijo en voz alta mientras lo veía pasear entre sus piernas.

Y es que el gato era extraño y adorable al mismo tiempo además tenia ese color de pelo casi como Ichigo por un momento pensó que esos días lo extrañaba más que de costumbre pero el pensamiento despareció en un maullido, bajo un plato y puso croquetas, se inclino para acaricialro y vio que sus ojos, eran del mismo tono marrón.

Hasta eso compartían

El teléfono comenzó a sonar asì que corrió para buscarlo en lo que se supone era un escritorio y debajo de la macbok que estaba bajo algunas de revistas, las cuales estaban cubiertas por el vestido de ayer pudo encontrar al pequeño aparato. No supo como, no supo cuando pero al parecer se había teletransportado al paraíso del Naylon y el algodón -de no sabía cuántos hilos- con la chica más bonita que conocía. Ambas tenían la misma edad , pero Orihime Inoue no lo aparentaba y aunque traía un maxi vestido veraniego, corte imperio y sandalias se notaba a leguas que era en una palabra preciosa, alta con muy buenas curvas y de un cabello larguísimo color rojo, era su mejor amiga en todo Rungokai.

-Rukia Chan, si te pusieras un poco de labial cuando sales a la calle serias más bonita…-

- Hime, no me gusta solo lo uso cuando voy a las juntas con Yadomaru, además no es necesario…-

-¿Y por cierto como te fue con el ultimo trabajo?-

-Mal ,no le gusto y me hiso cambiarlos 3 veces-

La pelirroja cambiaba de tema como cambiaba de paleta de colores..

-¿Por que no te vienes al despacho conmigo y con Ishida Kun?

-¡Ni hablar! NO-

-No, es tan malo-

-No Hime, es horrible. No entiendo ¿Cómo puedes seguir trabajando para él? es mal educado, te trata mal y te deja todo el trabajo que no quiere hacer y ¿Sabes por qué? Porque no quisiste salir con él

- Eso no es cierto, es bueno amable y es mi amigo, no es porque no quiera salir con el si no porque es mi amigo y él me entiende. Ademas es muy grocero hablar asì de una persona que no conoces-

La reprendió con su dulce y chiclosa voz, Rukia solo bufo un rato y se acosto a disgusto del dependiente en la seda de Portugal.

-Si pero con todo lo que me has dicho.. Es como si lo conociera… adenas eres una persona muy inocente, cualquiera en tu lugar se marchaba-

-Eso no tiene nada que ver Ru- creo que aveces las personas no parecen buenas de entrada pero en realidad lo son, simplemente tienes que darte tiempo para conocerlas. ¿Por que no simplemente me das un portafolio? yo se lo llevo y listo, creo que sería un mejor trabajo que con Yadomaru san, además es mejor pagado-

-Lo pensare dijo la morena mientras se revolvía en el chiffon rosa-

-Sabes Hime.. Quiero comprar un vestido-

La pelirroja se volteo profundamente conmovida sus ojos brillaban y junto las manos para luego hundirla en su pecho al punto de las lagrimas y es que ayudar a comprar a Rukia un vestido era una de sus actividades preferidas es que para ella era tan pequeña, delgada y con esa cara de niña que era como vestir a una muñeca.

Ichigo regreso antes de lo que pensaba, las cosas con Karin no habían salido nada bien. Al final Chad no había podido llegar y su viejo había escuchado parte de la conversación que habían tenido así que su hermana termino confesando que vivía con su novio, y él únicamente pudo decir en defensa de su hermana- Es un adulto, déjala actuar como tal- y todo había fracasado, es que su padre aunque tolerante no soportaba que su hijo mayor ni siquiera trabajara en algo que tenía que ver con lo que había estudiado, solo recordaba la última e inquisidora frase de su padre

- Predeciría mil veces que tocaras en la calle a ese trabajo-

¿Qué hiso después? Agarro su mochila y tomo el primer autobús que pudo al Rungokai para cuando llego aproximadamente a las 4 de la tarde no había nadie en casa, ni siquiera estaba Rukia, ni el puto gato y menos aún el nuevo y reluciente vecino que les había prometido Shinji. Y marco su telefono

-¿Enana donde estas?-

-Ichigo...-

-¿Pensé que no ibas a llegar hasta mañana?-

-Cambio de planes ya estoy aquí, oye… ¿quieres ver una película o algo?-

-Eh.. No se fíjate que estoy ayudando a una amiga con unas compras, y llegare tarde, no me esperes-

-Ni que te estuviera esperando- le dijo molesto y colgó

¿Qué pasaba con él? Porque enojarse con Rukia ¿Por qué enojarse por alguien que solo ves menos de 3 horas al día?Mejor iba por algo de comer…

Rukia había pasado toda la tarde con su amiga, escogiendo una tela para tapizar una silla Luis XIV - porque no había nada mejor que hacer-, se dijo así misma, mientras una pila de trabajo le esperaba en su escritorio pero no estaba ni de humor ni de ganas, así que se quedo con su amiga fue hasta su departamento en decoración blanca y rosa y comieron juntas uno de sus platillos vomitivos que tanto amaba e hiso la pregunta que siempre solía hacer cuando estaban solas

-¿Has sabido algo de Shiba dono?- A Rukia se le atraganto el pedazo de pan y tosió.

-Lo siento Rukia chan pero…-

-No tienes de que preocuparte-

-Hace más de medio año que no se de él, Y no quiero saber, no lo he buscado si eso te preocupa-

La pelirroja suspiro aliviada…

-Bueno déjame decirte lo que me paso el otro día es que iba caminando por el supermercado y me encontré a un ex-

- Un ex cualquiera o "El ex"?-

- Ese ex- sonrió nerviosa

- Ok, desgraciado aquel-

-Rukia, no es desgraciado, me lo encontré y solo me invito un café se ve más guapo, mucho más centrado que cuando salíamos, no se me dio una buena impresión sabes creo que todavía hay algo entre los dos-

-Nada de todavía Orihime...¿ Por que no dejas eso en paz?-

-Pero yo-

-¿Tú qué?,Tu le dijiste que lo amabas y él te dio las gracias un apretón de manos y se fue. Tú dejaste ese asombroso trabajo para estar con él y él te lo pago así. Es sencillo el casi arruina tu vida -

La pelirroja simplemente hecho un poco de azúcar a sus papas y guardo silencio por toda la tarde pensando en que su amiga había sido muy cruel, por su parte Rukia supo que había hecho que Hime se enfadara, así que a la primera de cambios busco un pretexto para irse a casa, sintiéndose culpable por haber hecho que su única amiga recordara tan mal tiempo. Pero en realidad era su culpa por haberle recordado a Kaien y es que cuando hablaban de él ella tenía ese problema o se deprimía o se volvía una verdadera perra.

Igual no lo había superado en nada

-Sabes Orihime tengo trabajo atrasado nos vemos otro día- termino de comer levanto su plato lo llevó al fregadero y se marcho con la sonrisa hipócrita de Orihime y su vuelve pronto que tenía ese sabor amargo en la boca mientras se alejaba. Orihime Inoue era dulce, era buena, era linda y algo imprudente, pero aunque era una de las mujeres más guapas de todo Rungokai, tenía un defectos se enamoraba y desenamoraba fácilmente además que nunca daba bien con las parejas y su horrible gusto para la comida, que llevaba a verter le miel a las papas como en ese momento pero el peor de sus defectos era que no le gustaba admitir que se podía enojar con alguien y menos con Rukia aunque a su parecer la morena no tenía derecho a opinar así de él ¿o si?. Porque en realidad no lo conocía y no sabía la increíble persona que era.

¿A quien mentía? suspiro, si era guapo, era amable pero la trato mal o bueno eso lo decían todas sus amigas, y el peor momento fue el 14 de febrero 2 años atrás, ella había preparado una cena increíble de San Valentin hasta había pedido una cena en lugar de cocinar también se había comprado un vestido nuevo y zapatos carisimos solo porque estaba a punto de pedirle que se mudara con ella , pero en el momento que se lo dijo ¿ que paso? él trago el bocado con la copa entera de vino se levanto le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dijo con la voz mas amable que pudo:

-Gracias, eres la mujer más bella que conozco pero esto no esta funcionando, creo que debes de salir con otras personas- su mundo se cayó en pedazos

-Ves a alguien más- pregunto con la voz quebrada

Lo negó con la cabeza, y la miro a a los ojos -Creo que tú me quieres más que yo a ti… lo siento. No puedo con eso- Y salio por la puerta de su departamento y de su vida, no volvió a contestar llamadas lo único que paso es que 1 semana después ella recibió por paquetería una caja con cosas suyas, desde cartas a unas mancuernillas que le había regalado todo absolutamente todo lo que tenia que ver con ella se quedo en esa caja que guardaba en el closet a pesar de que Rukia había insistido en quemar la, la verdad es que ella quería un te amo, casémonos y vivimos felices. Pero no paso y muy adentro sabía que no pasaría aun que le gustaba pensar que había posibilidades.

Ichigo había pasado un día de descanso sin mucho descanso, la mudanza del nuevo vecino había sido ruidosa y tardada, cuando salió a reclamarse se dio cuenta que solo eran los trabajadores y el idiota aquel no se había parado por ahí, seguro debía de ser uno de los amigos raros de shinji… que mierda pensó.

-Alo- Karin su hermana llamo llorando

-¿Qué paso?-

-Papá se enojo mucho conmigo no me quiere hablar y puso a Yuzu de su parte.. No sé qué hacer-

-Vamos Karin lo que a los 2 les enoja es que no te hayan podido planear una gran boda como siempre han querido. Tu solo has que Chad se quede a comer, se vaya de pesca un día con el viejo y listo. Y cuando te pregunten de la boda tú diles que sí, que cuando termines el internado solo están enojados, vamos-

Su hermana gimoteaba por las auricular

-Anda Karin, si no vengan a pasar unos días conmigo, tengo espacio para los 2... Y una semana de vacaciones, además estamos cerca del mar-

Escucho la risa de su hermana, no sería mala idea y así conocería a esa Rukia.

-Vamos, Rukia no tiene nada que ver, pero si tanto te interesa seguro la conocerás es mi vecina-

-Claro ichi ni.. Y que más…-

-No me digas eso-

-Ichi ni Es obvio que no es sólo tu vecina-

-Bueno es mi amiga eso es todo-

De repente empezaron a tocar la puerta con fuerza y se escucharon unos gritos de mujer…

-¿Que decías que?Ichi ni creo que tu Rukia chan está en la puerta-

-Bueno Karin voy a ver que quiere esta loca, vamos no hagas tanto drama y ya sabes que pueden venir cuando quieran… solo avisa y listo-

Si algo detestaba Orihime era enojarse y solo un helado podría componer su humor, despues de tomar una copa pidio la cuenta cuando alguien màs se acerco pensó que era el mesero pero no fue así, lo vio frente a ella, alto, de cabello marrón rojizo y con los ojos azules, en verdad era un tipo muy guapo y se sonrojo cual colegiala.

-Hola- le dijo -Disculpa que te hable así pero… no sé si podías decirme si está dirección está muy lejos de aquí, ya he preguntado 2 veces pero me han mandado a este sitio, los meseros no saben nada así que yo pensé…-

Orihime tomo el papel y lo vio

-Claro!, no está nada lejos, mira lo que pasa es que hace unos años cambiaron el nombre de esta calle, de la glorieta hacia esta parte se llama así de la glorieta hacia el otro lado conserva aún el nombre, puedes caminar no es muy lejos-

Ella sonrió un poco y él también

-¿Te importa si me siento?-

Bueno ella estaba un poco nerviosa - Lo siento es que ya me voy me espera mi novio…-

Y salió corriendo, mientras el hombre se quedaba en la mesa, total nunca había sido bueno con las mujeres y salió llevando su mochila en hombros, en busca de la dirección.

Después de terminar la conversación con su hermana Ichigo, dejo que Rukia tocara un poco más hasta que se harto y fue a la puerta

-¿Qué quieres loca?-

La chica pasó… y se sentó en una de las sillas de plástico que tenía como sala.

-¿Así me saludas? después de tanto tiempo sin verme pensé que me abrazarías y me dirías que bueno verte Kuchiki sama-

-Puedes quitar esa voz de putita lastimas mis oídos.. Kuchiki sama-

-Toma te traje esto.. Le dio un poco de ensalada de patatas, es tu favorita, fui a comer al Love- y él prendió un cigarro

- ¿Porque estas enojada?-

-Yo enojada para nada-

-Déjame adivinar.. Lisa te invito e hiso que pagaras la cuenta... No, tus amigas mierda te prepararon una cita sorpresa… no, alguien te mencionó a tu ex-

-Exacto- salto de la silla

-Y que más-

-Digamos que fui a comer con mi amiga la textil.. Si un día perfecto de chicas blablablá y que crees la muy idiota se quiere liar otra vez con el tipo que la dejo en ruinas… y todavía me dijo que yo también debería de perduran a maricón aquel-

-Hey calma… vamos es tu ex, digo deberías de ya dejar ese asunto por la paz-

-Lo sé Ichigo, lo sé pero.. Es difícil-

-Bueno total,¿ mejor dime como te fue a ti ? que yo te esperaba mañana-

-Bien, bueno en realidad no muy bien mi hermana menor la que si es medico se lio con uno de mis amigos y ahora viven juntos ayer en la noche se lo dijo a mi viejo y ahora es un drama mi casa, le dije que vengan unos días-

-Vaya… las familias normales también son complicadas-

-Eso lo dices como si no tuvieras una, tienes un hermano una abuelo y varios tíos-

-Si pero no es lo mismo Kurosaki kun-

-Lo que tengo con mi hermano más bien parece un contrato, y mi abuelo es igual, no se diga mis tíos si no fuera por Ukitaque y por su familia no sabría si quiera como es una familia-

-Tu familia es rara-

-Lo se, Es que- bueno la chica comenzaba a dudar de lo que decía..

-Ah como empezar...-

-Toma- Ichigo le dio una cerveza y se recargo en el refrigerador mientras la veía hablar, era bonita, estaba loca y era la persona con la que podía hablar siempre o si quiera no hablar, pero la verdad es que no conocía como era a fuera de esas paredes, nunca habían ido a otro lugar que no fuera el súper mercado.

-Mi familia es estúpidamente rica, y estúpidamente rara- lo soltó.

-¿Qué? Entonces porque vives aquí y porque te comes mi despensa-

-Digamos que no me llevo muy bien con mi hermano y hasta que me case.. Tendré derecho a mi fideicomiso… una parte ya lo use para pagar la universidad y bueno la verdad es que hui de ese lugar, mi hermano no es tan malo.. Pero tiene sus ideas y en sus ideas debí de haberme casado hace años con la persona que el me eligiera y ahora me dedicaría a ir a cenas de caridad, nunca diría algo inapropiado y siempre luciría bonita. A si y mi título colgaría no en su oficina si no en la de mi esposo-

-Vaya eso suena muy-

-MEDIEVAL- dijo ella riéndose

-Así que no creo que tu padre se enoje mucho con tu hermana… a ustedes no los educaron así- Y él se acerco y le dio un golpe en la frente…

-¿Por que no hacemos algo diferente hoy, vamos al cine o a cenar ?¿Siempre tienes hambre no?-

Ella se rio un poco - Podría ser, ¿Que quieres que pida?-

-No Kuchiki, estas entendiendo mal, vamos por algo de cenar afuera… a un restaurante yo invito vamos-

-Podría ser.. Y miro ha pero deja me cambio.. No quedras que te vean con tu vecina la fondonga -

-Bueno te espero en 10 minutos... No más-

Rukia se levanto y salió por la puerta exageradamente feliz. Bajo las escaleras y entro por puerta blanca de la cocina de su casa, con una gran sonrisa Ichigo era Ichigo y siempre le ponía de buen humor.

Corrió hacia su baño y vio el vestido que llevaba ayer por la noche, no estaba mal, era un halter rayado en colores vivos y corto, siempre que se lo ponía le hacía cumplidos así que se cambio se puso unas sandalias y peino el cabello y pensó en lo que le había dicho Hime en la tarde y se puso un poco de gloss en los labios, a fuera Ichigo la esperaba con una camisa y sus jeans -Bueno Kuchiki ¿A dónde quieres ir?

-¿No sé al cine? no me suena mal no, mejor vamos a cenar, tengo ganas de mariscos, bueno pero no conozco un buen lugar cerca -

Ambos estaban por salir, cuando él la tomo de la mano y ella enlazo sus dedos, ambos se miraron, y él se agacho hacía donde estaba ella, ella se acerco a su cara y simplemente se besaron, solo por un momento en la oscuridad del porche, sus manos, recorrían su cintura y ella rodeaba con su brazos su cuello no pensaron en nada, simplemente lo hicieron y posiblemente no hubiesen terminado de besarse si segundos más tarde la desvencijada se abrio.

-¿Hola Hay alguien en casa?- una voz masculina se escucho y ambos se separaron abrupta mente cuando Rukia corrió hacia la entrada mientras Ichigo prendía la luz para iluminar lo que en el mundo le hubiese gustado ver.

Una escena perfecta del recuentro de viejos amantes, ella abrazada del cuello de otro tipo mientras él la levantaba de la cintura.

Al fin Ichigo Kurosaki conocía a su nuevo vecino, el fotógrafo Ashido Kano.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer y espero comentarios, disculpen la horrografía es que ya es noche y quier dormir...<p> 


	4. Cristal

Regreso con la misma historia menos arquitectura y más drama

El cristal es un elemento clave en la Bauhaus por lo que todos conocemos su transparencia y pulcritud.

Disclaimer: nada de esto me pertenece solo el placer de escribir mis telenovelas con mal lenguaje, alcohólicos e indecisos.

* * *

><p><strong>Cristal<strong>

Las horas y los días, que pasó Ashido Kano sin tener a Rukia Kuchiki cerca le fueron eternas. Así que decidió tomar un avión e ir a esa pequeña ciudad costera en medio de la nada que era Rungokai y hacerse idiota ahí.

En realidad el fotógrafo no tenía un motivo valido para ir, ya tenía un buen trabajo en una buena editorial, ya tenía una linda chica, tenía todo pero el solo saber de la pequeña morena ocasionalmente por algún correo o por alguna llamada por Skype, lo ponía nervioso y es que no le gustaba sentirla tan lejos. Porque ella era Cristal, frío, cortante y frágil. Rukia siempre había sido así, estaba haciendo lo que hacía desde hacía unos 6 años que la conocía, huir del mundo para no causarle problemas a otros. Y eso significaba que en realidad no estaba bien y la incertidumbre lo carcomia cada día cuando a la hora de dormir no veía su cabello negro en la almohada de a lado.

Era cierto lo que dijo Shiba "Ella va a cambiar tu vida".

El destino había sido bueno, la había encontrado sin buscarla. Cuando llego al Rungokai solo pensó en instalarse en la cabaña de Shinji, investigar donde vivía y si tenía problemas la llevaba a vivir con él y listo el plan de caballero en reluciente armadura estaría completo y ella por su puesto estaría segura pero en realidad cuando la vio ahí en su misma casa, más bonita que nunca, solo tubo ganas de abrazarla fuerte y sentirla otra vez junto a él, pero en su plan hubo un pequeño y mal logrado detalle ¿Quién diablos era el tipo con el que se estaba besando?

Rukia nunca hablo de nadie, nunca hablo de novios, chicos o algo, claro que hablo de su problema para salir con alguien, vamos el conocía ese problema mejor que nadie pero nunca hablo de alguien con quien pudiese estar en un lugar tan privado como el porche de una casa besándose y ni con toda su experiencia en relaciones humanas podía saber qué tipo de relación tenían esos dos por verlos ahí sentados en un café.

Enfrente su yo se encontraba Rukia jugando con su latte, a su lado en la diminuta mesa estaba el chico, que ahora sabía se llamaba Ichigo y él en el otro. Nadie hablaba más que ella que le contaba lo bueno de ese lugar al cual era evidente le gustaba ir porque solo en esa ocasión elegiría un lugar donde las mesas eran tan pequeñas que tanto él como Kurosaki se veían ridículos sentados encogiendo sus largas piernas.

-Y entonces ¿Qué tipo de relación tienen ustedes dos?- Interrumpió Kano fijando la vista en Ichigo

-¿Disculpa?- en toda la noche Ichigo no había dicho una sola palabra

-Sí, dime ¿Qué tipo de relación tienen? Son novios, salen, te la tiras...-

-¡¿Que estás diciendo Ashido?!- Rukia respondió de inmediata aventándole la azucarera

Kano tomo la azucarera en el aire y la puso en la mesa, volteando a ver a Ichigo

-¿Dime que tienes con ella?- Ichigo solo revolvió la cuchara en la tasa de café americano y le dijo:

-Nada ahora nada, entiendes- se levanto de la mesa dejo un billete y se fue.

¿Qué había sido eso? Rukia se pregunto.

-¿Rukia te acuestas con ese crio mal educado?-

-No, no me acuesto con nadie si eso te preocupa- el pelirrojo soltó un suspiro y tomo un poco más del expresso.

-Ya decía yo que no me podías cambiar por alguien como él-

-Eres un estúpido- le dijo azotando la mesa, se levanto y se fue en una dirección contraria, Ashido se quedo en la mesa terminando su expresso y sonrió, al menos era la misma, no había cambiado nada.

Rukia camino por las calles cercanas a la casa tratando de pensar lo menos posible en lo que había pasado, cuando abrió la puerta le olio a tabaco y subió al departamento de arriba, toco la puerta y aunque la luz estaba apagada sabía que él estaba ahí.

-Ichigo… llamo a la puerta- él había escuchado perfectamente como llegaba y apago la luz, en realidad no quería hablar con ella. -Kurosaki Ichigo…- volvió a llamar, después saco su teléfono y le marco, supo que también había pagado el móvil. Volvió llamar desde la puerta y no recibió respuesta.

- Sé que estas ahí y estas fumando esa mierda, su horrible olor no lo puedes ocultar- él apago el cigarro como si ella lo viese, estaba en la sala superior un enorme espacio abierto que bien podía ser un recibidor que comunicaba a un balcón. Rukia se sentó frente a su puerta, que en realidad era otro balcón

-Hey Ichigo, no te molestes conmigo, yo no sabía que se iba poner así de impertinente pero él es una persona muy directa y tiende a ser protector conmigo. En realidad no es un mal tipo simplemente es así. Mira yo no sé qué paso en la tarde, pero me gusto aunque si eso significa que las cosas van cambiar así, prefiero que seamos solo amigos, Ashido solo es un buen amigo y ya -

Ichigo la escucho atentamente y sintió la necesidad de ir hacia la puerta. Abrió y la vio con sentada en el piso abrazando sus piernas y mirando las estrellas.

-Rukia- la llamo mientras se dirigía a ella

Volteo hacia arriba para ver una mirada de consternación en esos ojos avellana, ella en realidad no pensaba que fuese a abrir.

-Ven, ¿quieres un trago?- y estiro su mano

-Kurosaki Ichigo, reconciliándose con alcohol desde tiempos inmemorables-

-No es cierto-

-Dime te acuerdas cuando rompiste mi ventana… me regalaste una botella de vino, y cuando Nelliel piso todas las flores que había sembrado, me regalaste una botella de licor de fresa-

-Bueno solo es porque las enanas borrachas se contentan con alcohol-

-No soy borracha, además es parte de mi atractivo- Sonrió un poco

-Sí lo es-

-ven- Le ayudo a levantarse

Ambos se vieron durante unos minutos y le dijo:

-¿Quieres entrar?-

Ella respondió con un entrecortado si... Y volteo la cabeza para que no viera el rubor en sus mejillas.

También la parte superior de la casa era enorme, lo que había sido era una sala de estar, habían adaptado una cocineta y un frigo bar, este daba a un ventanal el cual tenía clausurado con papel en forma de cortinas.

-Toma- le ofreció una silla de plástico - no tengo muchos muebles.. Y el tacaño de Shinji me dejo pocos, pero es confortante-

-Está casi vació...se dijo-

- ¿Qué?-

-Tú casa, está vacía-

Bueno, el se sentó así lado en otra silla,- en realidad no pensaba quedarme mucho tiempo, y no se nunca he pensado en decoración y esas cosas-

-Pero llevas viviendo aquí más tiempo que yo-

- Ingrata, no critiques-

-Que susceptible eres Kurosaki Kun-

-Ah, sabes detesto que me digas así, tenía una novia hace tiempo que nunca me pudo decirme por mi nombre siempre era Kurosaki kun esto, el otro aquello la verdad hubo un día que ya no soporte eso. Digo... Sé que era tímida pero me desesperaba demasiado. Terminamos mal... No me gusta que me digas así-

-Lo siento Ichigo-

-Y dime ¿Quién es él?- le dijo mientras se recargaba en la pared y prendía otro cigarrillo

Rukia se levanto y tomo el cigarro- esa mierda te va amatar un día de estos -y la aventó dentro del vaso de Ichigo, ambos volvían a estar muy cerca casi tan cerca como cuando se besaron, el tomo el mechón de frente de ella, y lo paso detrás de su oreja, ella se acerco mas a él, y comenzaron donde Kano los había interrumpido. Sus labios se sentían tan bien, y sus manos estaban hechas para embonar con su cintura, cuando menos lo esperaron, él la tenía contra la pared y ella jugaba con su cabello, inesperadamente ambos besaban bien y lo sabían.

Él separo sus labios y le hablo pegando su cabeza a su frente

-Rukia... Esto no está bien... Dime, ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?-

Ella lo volvía a besar sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo simplemente quería besarlo y olvidar que Ashido Kano había entrado otra vez a su vida.

Él se separa, y ella quiso darle otro beso.- No Kuchiki no hagas eso ¿Crees que si me besas se me va a olvidar la pregunta? ¿Crees que si me besas todo va a estar bien? Dime ¿Quién es él?-

Rukia se recargo en la pared y lo vio a los ojos

-Ashido Kano es mi amigo, y yo no te bese para que se te olvidara la pregunta simplemente pensé que no tenía importancia, pero tienes razón Ichigo- ella se deshizo de su agarre y volvió a la ventana.

-Es un amigo de la universidad, yo le ayude a pasar unas materias y él me ha ayudado en muchos momentos de mi vida, es obvio que se preocupe por sabe si salgo con alguien, y si querías preguntarlo si hemos salido a veces, pero no ha sido una relación, recuerdas que te conté de un fotógrafo alguna vez...bueno es él, que hace aquí no lo sé y no puedo decir que no me importa-

-Pero en algo tienes razón Ichigo ¿Qué estamos haciendo?- Le dijo mientras lo veía y él recargado en la pared volteaba la mirada.

-No... Se...-

Ella comenzó a reír, -bueno yo tampoco se...-

-Para serte sincero eres bonita inteligente y me gustas pero... Si seguimos no se que va pasar y no sé que estas esperando... Se rasco la cabeza y se acero a ella. Sabes disfruto nuestro tiempo juntos pero...-

Ella volteo a verlo… sabía lo que iba a decir y termino la oración

-No sabes que ha sido todo eso verdad, yo tampoco, eres un tipo genial y divertido pero... Nadie mejor que tu sabe que yo no te puedo dar lo que buscas ¿no?-

Ella sonrió y él la vio, su sonrisa fue un golpe.

-No tienes que decir más igual esto es mejor así, sus ojos se pusieron rojos. Yo sé que es lo que buscas mejor que nadie y también se que yo no sé si puedo dártelo, no sé si mañana me aterrorice y te evite, toda la semana y de un día a otro decida mudarme, creo que es mejor así, me gusta ser tu amiga y creo que estamos bien-

-Pero Rukia Yo...-

-Vamos Ichigo- ella fue adonde el estaba y tomo su cara con su mano

- Tú lo sabes mejor que yo, no es necesario que lo digas si tu lo dices quedaras como el malo del cuento, deja que sea yo quien lo diga- Él la abrazo.

-No es eso… Rukia, yo solo, quiero-

-Quieres estar con alguien que te quiera lo sé...-

-Y yo no sé si puedo querer estar con alguien…-

-Es que no quiero perderte por algo así, eres la única amiga que tengo. Y no quiero averiguar si estarás o no estarás en esa cama cuando despierte en la mañana-

Ella derramo una lágrima, -yo no te puedo asegurar que estaré ahí- Lo abrazo más fuerte.

Èl hundió su barbilla en su cabello

-Creo que es mejor así-

Ella asintió con la cabeza

No había más que decir. Ella salió por la puerta que por la que minutos antes entro y él simplemente agarro lo que sobraba del vodka y se embriago solo esa noche. No había sido la cita que quería, no había sido nada de lo que habían pensado, la realidad los ataco.

Al día siguiente te despertó con una de las peores resacas de su vida, se puso los lentes oscuros y salió temprano a correr, durante años no había corrió, era una vieja costumbre de la universidad que dejo cuando se mudo a Rungokai, vio por un momento su ventana, cerrada. Y pensó que lo mejor sería no hablar con ella por unos días.

Ella no estaba en su cama. No había pasado la noche en su apartamento.

Minutos después de que bajo del departamento de Kurosaki Ichigo se puso a llorar, hacía un buen tiempo que no lloraba por alguien, agarro fuertemente su puño y se lo puso en el corazón, maldiciendo con todas las groserías con todas la maldiciones en los 4 idiomas que hablaba y en todo lo que suponía que fuera una palabra altisonante porque no decirle estaré ahí, estaré ahí en la mañana. ¿Por qué no pudo decirlo? Era sencillo porque todo sería una mentira, no podía mentirle a él se tiro en la sala y se izo pequeña y siguió llorando en silencio hasta quedar dormida.

Un ruido la despertó era el gato que quería cenar, al aparecer Ichigo no le había abierto y ella fue a la puerta de la cocina donde le gato rasguñaba y lo que encontró le dio gracia

Una nota en la pared:

Rukia perdóname por ser directo, solo que no puedo pensar en verte llorar otra vez.

Agarro al gato y se escabullo con él hacia la cabaña del frente. Toco la puerta y en menos de un minuto alguien abrió.

-¿Puedo pasar?-

-Ven-

Ella paso y de repente se sintió como años atrás cuando vivían juntos la casa, su olor a madera y sal era algo que conservaba todavía no había desempacado nada, ella se lanzo en sus brazos sin decir algo y él la abrazo revolvió su cabello y vio sus ojos rojos, la llevo con él al salón le izo su mate que tanto amaba, y ambos se acostaron en la sala, él puso una película, la abrazo hasta que se quedo dormida en sus brazos y la llevo a la cama, la arropo después se quito la camisa y se metió en las cobijas paso su brazo por su cintura y supo que así era como le gustaba dormir después de tanto tiempo se seguía sintiendo igual.

* * *

><p>No me linchen... recuerden que cuando uno conoce a alguien no todos los pensamientos y sentimientos se olvidan.. supongo que soy un eterno retorno.<p>

Gracias por leer


	5. MADERA

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes ni los nombres o estilos son mios, esto solo es un fanfic...

* * *

><p><strong>Madera<strong>

_Cheated by the opposite of love,_

_Held on high from up up up above_

_Kept my high from the second on_

_Kept my eye on the first one_

La vida en una pequeña ciudad de Rungokai era tranquila y aburrida.

A punto de dar las 3:00 pm, mientras el bochorno vespertino era más que insoportable, se preguntaba ¿Como Rukia Kuchiki pudo pasar ahí los últimos 2 años de su vida? ¿Qué extraña brujería la había llevado a ese pueblo en medio de la nada? En casi todas las ideas que emanaban de su cabeza no podría concebir que después de vivir en el cosmopolita Sereitei, el siempre lleno de arte las Noches sin contar con las temporadas en Parìs, Tokio, N.Y y casi todas las capitales del mundo… Ella la pequeña diva insoportable terminara en un pueblo en medio de la nada por voluntad propia. Solo una cosa, una ínfima cosa podía hacer que esa malcriada criatura estuviera en ese lugar y era un alguien. Una persona.

Definitivamente ella no era la persona más sociable del mundo, pero siempre encontraba alguien que la siguiera, sino fuera porque en ese momento sudada con el mechón casi pegado a su frente, concentrada mientras trabajaba, con esos lentes rojos con los que se veía en especial bonita definitivamente le diría que …

-¡MIERDA!-

- MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA y más-

Soltó el mango de la sartén y un poco de aceite le quemo la mano, un grito de dolor sonó desde la isla de la cocina. Ella se levanto inmediato.

-¡Ashido! ¿Qué pasa?-

Rápido fue al refrigerador y cogió un poco de hielo.

Èl grito un poco más fuerte.

-Si serás tonta Rukia, Hielo no-

Perdón, perdón y salió corriendo

Subió las escaleras, del departamento vecino y toco. Adentro Ichigo estaba en pijama todavía.

-He Rukia ¿Que quieres?-

-Este bueno necesito que me ayudes Ashido se quemo y bueno le puse hielo y bueno, grito más fuerte no se-

Ichigo la aparto con la mano mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-¿Hielo? Como se te ocurre estás loca, que no sabes nada de primeros auxilios -

- Oye yo no soy enfermera-

- Pero es sentido común, puro sentido común solo falta que le echaras sal-

- Hey, no soy tan idiota-

- No es cierto eres una cría tonta-

Ambos entraron por una de las puertas corredizas mientras el pelirrojo tenía el brazo bajo el chorro de agua.

-Hola Kano-

Ichigo irrumpió en el salón, -Ah déjame ver tu herida mi padre es medico así que al menos no te voy a poner hielo en cima- mientras volteaba a ver a una avergonzada Rukia.

- Estas bien, no es nada grave. Supongo que tienes material de curación y un poco de aceite de oliva, no podrás usarla bien en unos días no es grave pero descansa-

-Gracias Kurosaki, Rukia puedes ir por la maleta morada ahí hay gasas-

- Ah claro- y regreso con el material de curación mientras desde un rincón miro como Ichigo hacía lo suyo, en verdad hubiera podido ser un excelente medico, sonrió.

Ichigo un poco desganado empezó a vendar y desinfectar la herida- Ah no te preocupes, da igual somos vecino y yo sé cuan inútil es Rukia-

-Mira Kia chan alguien sabe tu verdadera naturaleza- Contesto Ashido mientras la veía.

Ambos soltaron carcajadas cuando ella se puso colorada y trataba de justificarse.

-Vamos los invito a comer, a Kurosaki por ser el doctor y tú porque no quiero que quemes mi nueva casa- Señalo

-Bueno- Ichigo se rasco la cabeza- Yo paso, la verdad no tengo mucha hambre-

-Vamos Kurosaki, si quieres pido algo de comer y así descansas-

-Vamos Ichigo así no tienes que comer latas ni cenas congeladas-

-Hey yo no como latas, cocino y mejor que cierta mocosa-

-No es cierto yo cocino mejor-

-Tal vez, pero nunca lo haces, no puedes ni alimentarte por ti misma, y solo sabes robar comida, si no soy yo es a alguna de las arpías que llamas amigas-

-Yo no la robo, ustedes me dan de comer además no seas hipócrita que lo único que sabes es llamar y decirme: vas a pasar por no sé donde tráeme algo, ¿Que soy tu maldita criada?-

-Hey, niños vamos no es lindo que pelen- Kano los separó.

-Rukia ve por el número de comida y Kurosaki siéntate, vamos la comida la invito yo, así que no te molestes, por ella ahora. Mejor dime ¿A que te dedicas?-

Rukia saco una lista -¿Qué quieren comer?China, mexicana, pizza, japonesa -

-Vaya Rukia, alguien con los mismos principios alimenticios que tú-

Ashido corrigió -No precisamente, pero la verdad no tengo mucho tiempo para cocinar y Rukia es una neurótica que si no alimentas te puede atacar…-

Ichigo rió un poco, -Cierto-

-Bueno ya dejen de hablar mal de mí- Al final ella eligió la comida, ya que los dos estaban muy ocupados chismeando sobre lo mimada que podía ser, tal vez los 3 podrían convivir en paz, con esa idea fue al refrigerador y destapo 3 cervezas. Que repartió felizmente.

-Cariño te estás volviendo cada vez más útil, esto se lo debo de agradecer a Kurosaki kun-

- Que gracioso, Kano, que gracioso-

Ella se sentó en el único lugar disponible un diván de madera y cuero.

-¿Y cuanto tiempo llevan? Pregunto un Ichigo un tanto incomodo.

-Ah, no- Kano respondió -En realidad no somos pareja… simplemente nos llevamos bien si es lo que te preocupa-

Ella se incorporo mientras se abanicaba un poco con un libro. En su vida Ichigo la había visto moverse tan confiada alrededor de alguien.

-Exacto, no somos lo que se dice una pareja, es lo que te trataba de decir, él y yo somos así, pasamos un tiempo juntos y ya-

-Pero se ven como una-

-No es que llevamos mucho de conocernos y hemos vivido juntos... No sé... Como 3 veces creo-

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se cambio de sitio más cercano a una ventana – Tengo mucho calor-

-Si hace mucho-

-Nunca pensé que la cabaña fuese así de calurosa, pero debe de tener un termostato o algo- dijo Ichigo y fue a revisar a lado de la chimenea de piedra. Cuando se acerco se dio cuenta de que había fotos regadas por todas partes y una le llamo la atención, era un cuadro grande y en blanco y negro. Solo se veía la espalda desnuda de una persona-

-¿Todo bien Kurosaki Kun?-

-Si claro, bueno, no veo nada por aquí... -

-Ah estabas viendo esa fotografía supongo-

Rukia salió por la pizza.

- Es ella. Tenía como unos 16, cuando tome esa foto, fue la primera. Ella es hermana de un viejo amigo, la conozco desde hace mucho tiempo. Esta foto gano un premio, levanto el bastidor y ambos la vieron mejor-

Era la espalda desnuda de una niña que contrastaba con un muro de piedra, solo se podía ver las curvas blancas, estaba desnuda y en cuclillas así que se veía casi como la forma de una viola y el cabello oscuro largo se esparcía como una flama. Extraña susurro Ichigo.

-Nunca pensé que fuera ella-

-¿Cómo ? Si es idéntica. En todos estos años no ha cambiado nada, solo se ha vuelto más terca-

Ichigo sonrió melancólicamente, ellos tenían un mundo diferente a él.

- Ayúdenme par de idiotas- Grito mientras cargaba 2 cajas enormes de pizza y sus complementos.

-Dame las cajas enana-

Ichigo fue a ayudarla mientras que Ashido los miro de lejos pensando que era extraño, ellos dos eran como si se conocieran de mucho, nunca la había visto actuar con alguien tan familiar sobre todo si conocía a esa persona de poco tiempo. Por lo general era educada y distante como toda una Kuchiki.

Dejaron la comida en la mesa, abrieron las cajas y empezaron a devorar sin pronunciar una sola palabra.

-Rukia, puedes poner platos y mostrar un minino de educación al comer- Dijo Kano mientras le daba unas servilletas de tela.

-lo siento, se me olvido que papá Ashido estaba aquí- con esa voz irritante que Kurosaki odiaba.

-Eres demasiado salvaje te lo han dicho. No me imagino que diría Byakuya-

La chica se puso seria y se limito a adoptar una postura muy recta

Ambos se empezaron a reír.

– Ni sama- la nostalgia apareció en ella ambos hombres se dieron cuenta.

-Toma- extendió su brazo con una caja hacía Ichigo -son papas y chedar-

-¿Qué?-

-Yo se que te gustan así que pedí unas para ti-

-Gracias-

-¿Byakuya?-

-Así se llama mi hermano. Byakuya Kuchiki - ella lo dijo bajito y él se sorprendió.

-¿Qué?, acaso es el Byakuya Kuchiki de empresas Kuchikí.. Carajo-

-Si, Y esta preciosa criatura es su hermana pequeña- Dijo cano mientras la señalaba y bebía una copa de vino, que nadie sabía de donde salió.

-¡Carajo Rukia! eres estúpidamente rica y te quejas por tu empleo mal pagado con Lisa-

-No es eso, Ichigo, El rico es mi hermano yo no-

-Bueno me pudiste decir que en todo este tiempo tú eras la heredera Kuchikí-

Ahí vamos otra vez, se dijo Kano mientras los veía pelearse, ella decía algo para defenderse y atacar y él solo atacaba pero no se defendía, eran tan predecibles.

-Niños la comida se enfría- agarro un pedazo y ella se limito a comer su ensalada.

-Así que Rukia no te había dicho nada, típico de ella. Tiene miedo que si va por el mundo y dice que es una Kuchikí, de los que salen en revistas, todos van a tratarla diferente. Así que dime Kurosaki kun ¿Que opinas ahora?-

-¿Qué quieres que opine? Que eres un cabrón que me invita a comer a su casa para decirme que tú si la conoces y yo no… pues sabes que Kano, vete a la mierda. Tú y Ella, la quieres quédatela es evidente que ustedes tienen una historia y yo no. Solos soy su estúpido vecino con pretensiones-

-Ichigo, no es eso- Ella se levanto para seguirle.

- Sabes que Rukia… mejor no digas nada- y se fue azotando la puerta.

Rukia se quedo con Ashido.

-¿Qué te pasa Ashido?-

-Dime tú, que me pasa. Te encuentro besándote con ese sujeto, nunca me dices nada de él, solo que es tu inocente vecino. Me tenías preocupado tenía meses sin saber de ti cuando me decido buscarte te veo con otro sujeto y me dices que no estás con él, cuando es más que evidente que tienen algo. Vamos Rukia no nací ayer ni soy tu pendejo, yo sé que no soy el único que se fija en ti, pero por una vez en tu vida podrías ser sincera y decirme la verdad. O quieres volver a ese estúpido juego tuyo de decirme; No veo a nadie más, para que cuando yo te diga salí con otra persona me sienta mal. No me molesta que te acuestes con él, pero si me molesta que no tengas el valor para decírmelo. Y que vengas como el Viernes con los ojos rojos, no te molestes en ocultarlo yo se que él fue quien te hiso llorar, crees que no me doy cuenta. No sé qué pasa contigo pero quiero una respuesta. Una puta respuesta-

Ella se quedo paralizada, nunca pensó que Ashido le hablaría así estaba furioso.

-Tú no eres mi hermano, ni mi novio, no te pedí que vinieras aquí como tampoco te he pedido que te fueras y menos te he detenido. Me parece que no sabes después de tanto tiempo quien soy. Tú lo dices siempre y no te cansas de recordármelo que Tu y Yo somos solos personas que están juntas y ya. Y no tengo por qué decirte con quien me cuesto y ni siquiera si salgo con alguien. Para tu información no lo hago con nadie y aunque quisiera acostarme con alguien que no seas tú no puedo. Y tú sabes muy bien porque. Sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas. ¿Por qué viniste? ¿No estabas bien con Hallibel? ¿No tenías una vida increíble en el Sereitei? ¿Que haces en este pueblo? ¿Vienes de vacaciones? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Vine por ti - se levanto de la mesa. Y fue hacia donde estaba la tomo de los hombros. Para que se relajara.

-Vine porque estaba preocupado. No sabía de ti nada importante y me preocupe, sé que no tienes dinero y vivir tratando de esconderte de tu hermano es difícil, hundió su barbilla en su cabello. Eso es todo si te molesto demasiado me voy ya sabes dónde estoy búscame-

Ella tomo volteo para mirarlo, tomo su cabello entre sus dedos y se acerco a su pecho.

-No quiero que te vayas, pero tampoco que te quedes… -

-Lo sé.Voy a salir unos días tengo una sesión para publicidad en Las Noches. No te invito porque Hallibel estará ahí y no va ser agradable- Puso la llave de la cabaña en sus manos y bajo hasta quedar a la altura de su cara y la beso, después la cargo hasta la recamara principal. Beso cada parte de su cuerpo recordando que tenía mucho tiempo sin saborear su piel.

Cuando ella abrió los ojos vio que su mata de cabello no estaba a su lado, se puso su camiseta y lo fue a buscar a la cocina. No estaba en la casa, se acostó en la cama y vio la fotografía. Lo cierto es que si él solo esperaba quedarse unos días no hubiese traído esa foto. Por un momento recordó que también Ichigo la había visto, y se sintió avergonzada ¿ Qué había pasado con Ichigo?

Suspiro volvió a recostarse, cerró los ojos, no quería pensar en nada. Ashido estaba otra vez con ella y era lo importante, él la había ido a buscarla. Olio a su alrededor, cualquier lugar donde Ashido Kano estuviera olía a sal y madera. Al fin él estaba con ella y las cosas hubiesen sido como las dejaron hacía 3 años atrás si no fuera porque una parte de ella estaba pensando en Ichigo Kurosaki, su estúpido vecino

* * *

><p>Notas<p>

1) La manera correcta de tratar una quemadura es ponerla bajo el chorro de agua, no ponerle hielo.

2) El fragmento del inicio es una canción Cheated Heartes de los YEAH YEAH YEAHS y es algo asi como corazones engañados**  
><strong>

**GRACIAS**


	6. Tipografía

**Tipografía**

Otro elemento, no arquitectónico.

El día más feliz para Kurosaki Ichigo durante toda la semana de sus supuestas vacaciones, fue cuando un taxi amarillo proveniente del aeropuerto paró frente a la casa. Y Ashido Kano salió con 2 enormes maletas, sabía que el destino no sería tan bueno como para que se fuera pero al menos le había dado unas vacaciones y eso lo sabía no porque estuviera espiando, él no espiaba solo veía por la ventana.

Así que salió por el balcón y se estiro como si una pesada carga se fuera de repente, el sol salió y las pájaros cantaron, hasta por un momento sintió paz espiritual, para después posar sus mieles orbes sobre Kano, con quien tuvo un breve duelo de miradas que gano el chofer del taxi, al cual Ichigo dedico un saludo con la mano, que se interpreto acertada mente como un "Me da gusto que se valla".

Todo esto bajo la atención de una pequeña morena quien miraba hastiada el comportamiento de eso dos por un día más.

Ichigo entro a su apartamento y preparo un delicioso café que inundo con su olor toda la casa, al igual que unos deliciosos huevos con tocino para celebrar esa mañana especial. Si las cosas fueran como antes Rukia estaría tocando la puerta con alguna -porquería industrializada- llamada jugo, con tal de probar el delicioso tocino crujiente.

Pero no fue así, ella no toco.

Las acciones del joven Kurosaki, eran impulsivas y a veces torpe pero nunca carecían de intención ni significado, y la gente a su alrededor se daba cuenta muy pronto. Así que el delicioso olor no paso desapercibido por la morena a quien el estomago le hacía refunfuñar tanto como sus remordimientos. Pero si bien las intenciones de Kurosaki eran hacer enojar en primer lugar a la antipática vecina había otro ser que merecía toda su atención en ese momento y es que si algo le molestaba era la traición, la vil y embustera traición.

Y ese pequeño y vil traidor se daba el lujo de entrar a su casa y llorar desconsoladamente por un poco de carne.

_-¿Qué me ves?, No me vengas con esos ojos de yo-no-fui. Te vi.-_

_-Miauuu-_

_- Crees que te voy a dar de comer de esto- comió una lonja frente al pequeño gato quien intentaba ganarse el favor de Kurosaki con sus caras más enternecedoras_

_-Un pedazo de jamón, me cambiaste, por un pinche pedazo de jamón. Eso vale nuestra amistad para ti, un pedazo de jamón. Si fuera un pedazo de carne bien cocida tal vez, pero un pedazo de jamón refrigerado y tú te vas con él-_

Simplemente el gato salto y se restregó en sus piernas.

_-Maldito gato-_ corto un pedazo del tocino que comía y se lo hecho.

Kon lo engullo y se lamió los bigotes mientras se acurrucaba en la ropa sucia del piso, para dormir una larga siesta, Kurosaki podría decir que lo odiaba pero siempre terminaba alimentándolo.

Después de haber saldado esa cuenta con su amigo gato. Se dirigió hacía la sala para sentarse en el único y malgastado sillón y jugar algo en línea su mañana no podía ser mejor, la vida le había dado esas pequeñas venganzas que disfrutaba un poco con cada pedazo de tocino que comía, pero aunque el tiempo es rápido cuando alguien se la está pasando bien, Kurosaki Ichigo estaba aburrido, el siempre resolviendo problemas en la fundación, ayudando niños, mujeres y ancianas, no podía estar tanto tiempo sin hacer algo. Los pasados días había ordenado, limpiado, sacudido sus escasas pertenencias y ahora era todo un perfecto fodongo, en ropa interior sentado frente al televisor y pasadas las 3 de la tarde, por un minuto se miro en el reflejo de una ventana y pensó que era patético, ya que era joven, tenía un buen trabajo, era educado y a veces encantador, pero no tenía nada que hacer ese fin de semana empezando el Jueves.

¿Qué hacia la enana con todo ese tiempo libre? Pensó en llamarla, sabía que estaba en la parte de abajo, también sabía que desde hacía un par de días ella pasaba más tiempo en la cabaña que en su propia casa, aunque no le gustaba la idea no podía hacer nada, al fin al cabo habían resuelto ser simplemente amigos, aunque ella no le difícil pensar en que nada había pasado, el beso, el puto beso. No podía parar de pensar en eso y en como un día después ella simplemente le dijo seamos amigos, si claro. Desde ese día no se habían dirigido la palabra y él empezó a "ver por la ventana". Era irremediable si parecían una pareja, aunque se cansaran de negarlo, hacían las compras juntos, él cocinaba y ella trabajaba en su casa, pelaban y se en contentaban casi cada 3 minutos, solo les faltaba el jodido perro.

Amigos, claro solo amigos, pensó mientras se servía un poco de agua, pero para ser amigo de alguien tienes que entablar una conversación de al menos 3 palabras, y esa jodida enana solo se limitaba a saludarlo con un gesto y seguir su camino. Claro que lo esquivaba. Termino su agua y lavo el vaso. Al fin y al cabo estaba bien, así lo decidieron… pero si eso era lo correcto por qué cada que la veía se le hacia un nudo en la garganta y no podía hablar, la extrañaba a ella, a la piscina vacía y la copa de licor que venia después de un día complicado.

Simplemente estar en casa le hacía mal.

Sus forzadas vacaciones habían sido un asco, entre el drama familiar, el drama con Rukia, la aparición de Kano y ningún jodido correo. Era como si el mundo se hubiera olvidado de él en menos de 1 semana que no había ido a trabajar. Nunca iba conseguir que algo pasara esperando ahí. Así que se puso de pie, se baño, se cambio de ropa y se puso a husmear en sus contactos, tal vez encontraría algún número interesante. Pero pronto se vio rebasado por la realidad la mitad de sus contactos era gente del trabajo y la otra mitad eran número de chicas con las que había salido, algo terriblemente deprimente. Pero ahí en el final y escondido, estaba el número de Ishida Uryu que si bien no era un amigo tampoco era un enemigo.

_-¿Ishida Uryu?-_

_-Si ¿Quién habla?-_

_- Ichigo Kurosaki-_

_-Kurosaki, ¿Todo bien en Karakura?-_

_-Sí, bueno. Entonces qué, ¿Quieres ah quieres ir por un trago o algo?-_

_-¿Me estas invitando a salir?-_

_-¡No!, no es lo que tú piensas, solo quería saber ¿Cómo has estado? Eso es todo-_

_- Déjame pensar, te sientes solo y me hablas porque te das cuenta que no tienes ningún amigo en la ciudad. Bueno, acepto pero tú paga. Nos vemos afuera de mi despacho a las 4, apunta la dirección, Avenida Vanderaich 17, piso 6-_

Ichigo sonrió para sí mismo, al menos haría algo diferente y se puso en camino. La ventaja de vivir en una avenida principal, era que no tenía que caminar mucho para encontrar una parada de autobús o podía ir a todas partes con su bicicleta, siempre se preguntaba como en toda la puta ciudad había encontrado ese sitio tan bueno.

Bajo del autobús blanco con rayas azules que había tomado y camino una calle, cuando se encontró con un edificio de cristales pulidos y acero galvanizado de una arquitectura por mucho la más moderna de la zona, que en el 6 piso albergaba " QUINCY Arquitectura y diseño" y su famoso dueño Uryu Ishida que era otro renegado como él.

Un edificio inteligente, con mucha luz y una pequeña credencial que anunciaba al complejo sistema de vigilancia a todos los lados a los que iba, la amable recepcionista le dio un saludo y lo mando al 6 piso. No sabía que en el Rungokai hubiese edificios tan modernos. Subió al ascensor y llegó

Conocía a Ishida desde que eran niños, estudiaron juntos el instituto, la escuela media y los mismos semestres de medicina hasta desertar para deshonra de ambos padres médicos que trabajaban en el hospital central de Karakura, él se hizo músico y el otro arquitecto, por alguna razón ambos terminaron en ese pueblo formándose una vida. En realidad no le gustaba mucho salir con Ishida, siempre lo consideró un niño mimado y snob, que si había fundado su propio despacho solo había sido con ayuda de los amigos de su padre.

_-¡Kurosaki Kun!- una pelirroja lo sorprendió saludándolo efusivamente_

_-Kurosaki Kun, que bueno verte. Que felicidad-_

_-Inoue, ¿Qué haces aquí?-_

_-Trabajo aquí, soy la diseñadora textil no recuerdas que te lo dije la última vez que nos vimos en el supermercado-_

_-A sí, claro-_

_-¿Vienes por la vacante?-_

_-¿Qué?-_

_-Si, necesitamos a alguien de relaciones públicas y tú quedarías excelente-_

-_ ¿yo?.. Relaciones públicas-_

_-Olvídalo Inoue san-_

_Salió con toda gracia de las oficinas un alto y empastado hispter llamado Ishida Uryu diseñador, arquitecto, enfant terrible y su jefe. Se quito los lentes y dejo de ver sus encantadores ojos azules para que la recepcionista fantaseara con él y su libro de grey._

_-Es demasiado arisco, gruñón, terco además de no tener un gramo de paciencia. Me sorprende que esté trabajando con Aizen sama-_

_-Ishida Uryu- Ambos sujetos se acercaron y se abrazaron_

_-Tiempo sin verte maricón- le dijo Kurosaki sin mucho respeto lo cual sorprendió a Inoue._

_-Veo que ya se conocen- dijo Ishida_

_-Bueno- la chica tartamudeo un poco y esquivo la mirada acto que no paso desapercibido para el diseñador._

_-¿Por qué no pasas?- lo condujo hasta su despacho, donde un escritorio de cristal y una mac regían el ambiente "zen" que caracterizaba el estilo Quincy y que Ishida lucia a la perfección y es que él mismo era su marca._

_-¿Y cómo están todos en Karakura?-_

_-Ah terrible, mi hermana se lio con Chad, Yatsutora, ¿Lo recuerdas?-_

_-Claro tu amigo, guapo y desafortunadamente nada gay-_

_-Más respeto con mi su casi marido casi. Y ese casi es porque la muy idiota se fue a vivir con él la semana pasada se lo dijo al viejo y no sabes el drama que armo. Yuzu quería una boda y la otra les salió con que no, que si querían iba a ver una boda civil y ya, Chad no dijo nada ya sabes como es... Me sorprende que aguante a alguien como Karin-_

_-Ah tus dulces hermanas, adorables 100% y por eso agradezco ser hijo único-_

_-¿Y mi padre...?-_

_-Por lo que se, está bien sigue siendo el mejor neurocirujano de la ciudad y jefe de residentes. Aunque mi viejo me dijo que posiblemente se vaya al Sereitei. Supongo que no se ha hablando todavía-_

_-Supones bien, digamos que si no le gusta que sea arquitecto menos le gusta que sea como me dijo un "maricon a medias"-_

JAJAJA ambos rieron

_-Vamos, el hecho de ser bisexual no es algo fácil de digerir y menos para alguien como él. Bueno y ¿Que quieres hacer? ¿Quieres ir a comer?… claro, para eso viniste-_

Ishida se puso un sombrero estilo panamá y salieron de la oficina ante la mirada curiosa de la pelirroja.

_-¿Inoue san nos acompañas?-_

_-¿Qué?-_

_-¿Vienes a comer con nosotros? El trabajo está tranquilo deja que Mahana desquite su sueldo._

_-Ah el negocio no va tan bien, al aparecer se nos está acabando la veta de oro de Rungokai si no hacen algo para traer más filmaciones, conciertos o no sé que, este pueblo se muere. Hemos pensado irnos a Karakura o a las Noches… pero creemos que todavía podemos estar aquí un año- Hablaba el diseñador mientras bajaban el por el ascensor._

_-Supongo que es la maldita crisis mundial, todavía no entiendo como Dr. Sosuke saca para sus viajes al extranjero todo el tiempo-_

La chica los miraba curiosa en el elevador, por lo general nadie visitaba Ishida. Y menos alguien como Kurosaki, en realidad no sabía que todos se conocí puertas se abrieron y los tres se dirigieron hacia afuera del edificio y caminaron un rato hasta encontrar un pequeño local, de comida china Suzumebachi donde los atendió un gordo, prepotente y mal humorado gerente.

_-No te fijes Kurosaki, la comida es deliciosa, seguro que el gerente ya volvió a espantar a todas las meseras deja que llegue la dueña y veras como cambia-_

_-Ella es muy estricta prueba las galletas con salsa d- Ishida interrumpió a la pelirroja_

-_ Come la sopa de Won tong- es deliciosa dijo Ishida – y por favor no le hagas caso a Inoue san. Sin ofender, cariño-_

_- Yo comeré lo que quiera - dijo Ichigo amablemente pero Ishida lo interrumpió_

_-¿Desde cuándo se conocen?-_

_-Bueno nos conocimos en el museo de sitio de Rungokai, yo era voluntaria de verano y él estaba organizaba visitas con niños-_

_- Y nos llevamos bien-_

_-Sí, eso es lo que significa en tu diccionario Kurosaki, quiere decir que salieron juntos, le invitaste un café… y termino sus felices por siempre-_

Ichigo se rasco la cabeza sin saber que contestar mientras la miraba indudablemente era bonito, pero sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza y respondió:

_-Sí, bueno, resulta que no fuimos compatibles-_

_- Qué raro...- lo dijo con sarcasmo.- Lo sé digamos que desde conozco a Ichigo el está buscando al amor de su vida. Sus padres tuvieron un gran matrimonio, Mazaki dono era encantadora, a diferencia de los míos que se divorciaron y creo o me equivoco que tu siempre has querido lo mismo, pero siempre termina igual-_

_- Siempre tan oportuno Ishida. Puede sonar cursi, pero siempre he pensado eso y me agrada- Le dio un sorbo a su cerveza._

_-Supongo que no la has encontrado- ella lo dijo bajito y tristemente._

_-Vamos, vamos, que no los invite para que pusieran esas caras. ¿Porqué no hacemos algo divertido?, ya se vamos al cine o algo-_

_-Pero tenemos trabajo Ishida san-_

_-Querida Inoue, pero yo soy el jefe y tengo el plan perfecto para esta tarde-_

_-¿Kurosaki kun nos esperarías aquí?_

_- Claro-_

Ichigo se quedo en el restaurante e Ishida e Inoue se fueron

_-Inoue san-_

_-Si, Ishida kun-_

_-No deberías de sentirte triste por Ichigo, es simplemente un gran idiota, digamos que él no podría reconocer al amor de su vida aunque lo tuviese enfrente. Ah supongo que nos paso lo mismo en algún tiempo yo también estuve enamorado de él pero, siempre supe que no podía corresponderme. Yo creo que eso del amor de la vida es una mentira para no comprometerse. Así que mejor no te aflijas eres muy bonita y tal vez puedas enderezar mi mal camino si aceptas salir conmigo…-_

Ella rio un poco y se soltó la larga melena que hasta en ese momento tenía trenzada.

_-Eres muy chistoso, pero no estoy triste por Kurosaki kun, yo sé simplemente me sentí mal y ya. Sé que es una gran persona y lo admiro mucho por su trabajo- ambos llegaron al asesor -¿Quien sabe? igual podría aceptar un día de estos ir a comer con usted y soltó una pequeña risa._

Lo cierto es que Kurosaki kun no era el típico chico lindo en ese caso Ishida era más guapo que él, pero tenía cierto encanto, encanto que ambos conocían muy bien. Simplemente era alguien que no se podía pasar de él, su cabello naranja era una de sus características pero tenía una personalidad que rallaba entre lo bárbaro y lo encantador que a ambos les fascinaba.

Ishida se despidió de Mahana y ella respondió con – Voy a poner denuncia, eres un explotador-

_-Que tonta, se me olvido mandar un correo con unas muestras adelántate y yo los alcanzo-_

_-Bueno te vemos afuera del Suzumebachi-_ que minutos después se encontró con Ichigo en la entrada del edificio.

_-Pensé que estabas en-_

-Me aburrí y decidí alcanzarlos aquí-

_-Y que tal... Tu vida-_

_-Un asco tengo vacaciones forzosas-_

_-¿Algún día piensa tocar otra vez?-_

_-Me gustaría... Pero no lo sé. Hace mucho que no lo hago...-_

_-¿Que pasa Kurosaki?-_

_-Nada-_

_-En tu idioma significa líos de faldas-_

_-Ah maldito maricon-_

_-Puede ser, pero no lo sé-_

_-¿Qué quieres decir?-_

_-Digamos que hay alguien, pero es muy complicada-_

_-¿Mas que Nelliel?-_

_-Si mucho más que Nelliel y exponencialmente Senna. Es como te diré... Es única es una loca incompetente para las relaciones y yo no sé si quiero aguantarla, pero al mismo tiempo me gusta estar con ella. Es complicada la mujer-_

_-¿Entonces porque no sales con ella?-_

_-Por qué ella tiene un novio-_

_-¿Y?-_

_-¿Que quieres decir con eso?-_

_- Pues quítasela, vamos Kurosaki saca un poco el hombre que tienes adentro, si quítasela digo si te gusta sal con ella-_

_-Pero no sé si de verdad quiero salir con ella-_

_-¿Los interrumpo chicos?-_ la pelirroja bajo, con unos bonitos lentes de corazón

_-Que linda eres_- Le dijo Ishida

Salieron del edificio y tomaron a la izquierda donde Ishida estacionaba su camioneta, ella subió adelante e Ichigo atrás pero cuando se sentó aplasto algunos planos, el arquitecto refunfuño pero los tres estaban pasándola muy bien. Después de unos minutos llegaron al parque Haineko el cual no estaba lejos, pero era un lió encontrar estacionamiento. Esa tarde el clima era excelente, en realidad el clima de Rungokai era bueno bastante templado, para ser una ciudad costera. Y esa tarde ni siquiera los mosquitos eran un problema ya que los reflectores del cine al aire libre los ahuyentaban.

Pronto encontraron un buen lugar cerca de un árbol, había una manta en el piso y se sentaron, mientras la música del inicio empezó a sonar.

_-¡Genial! Candilejas amo esa película- Orihime salto_

_-Yo también- Ishida se sentó cómodamente en el pasto._

_-Eso se ve divertido- la chica se quito las sandalias y se sentó_

_-Kurosaki kun deberías de venir es mas cómodo que la banca-_

_-No, no me gusta sentarme en el paso...-_

Pasaron unos minutos y la oscuridad cubrió todo, muchas personas llegaron al parque mientras que la actuación de Chaplin era por lo demás conmovedora.

_¿Quieren un café o algo?_ Pregunto el joven de cabello naranja mientras que los otros 2 lo ignoraban casi a punto de llorar. Así que camino hacia el puesto de café saltando a varios asistentes. Y es que se estaba aburriendo, no le gustaban mucho las películas de Chaplin, lo suyo no era el cine mudo. Pero la estaba pasando muy bien con sus amigos que no quería quejarse.

Todo estaba bien, todo hubiese estado bien si no hubiera sido por lo que vio… a la derecha de la pantalla envuelta en una manta estaba ella, casi no se veía en realidad solo se veía el reflejo azul de sus ojos claros y el gorro de lana que usaba cuando salía en la noche, sabía que era ella. La miro un buen rato, así pudo decidir que estaba sola, que solo tomaba un café y que se reía mucho, era bonita cuando sonreía. Y él era solo un estúpido. Tomo los vasos y se fue a sentar con sus amigos.

_-En serio Kurosaki kun la película se ve mejor desde aquí- insistió Inoue_

_-Estoy bien- _lo dijo mientras sacaba un cigarro-

Ishida volteo a verlo _-Es un lugar público Kurosaki-_

_- Y, puedo fumar no ves ese letrero…-_

_-Ah, siempre igual pensé que ya habías dejado ese maldito hábito-_

Ichigo trato de ver la película, y lo intento, pero a cada momento volteaba hacia el extremo de la pantalla donde ella estaba, para su fortuna estaba muy oscuro así que ella no lo notaria.

Claro que no lo notaria, pero las cosas no siempre salen como uno quiere y mientras el veía de reojo la película alguien se sentó a lado de ella, y ella se levanto para que la persona que había llegado se acomodara, por un segundo ella sintió su mirada y volteo exactamente hacia donde él estaba, sus miradas se cruzaron y de inmediato se sentó en el piso junto a Orihime.

-Ya ves Kurosaki Kun te dije que se veía mejor desde este sitio-

El sonrió pero supo que ella lo había visto.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

¿Capituló largo verdad? Bueno tenía mucho tiempo sin escribir y una disculpa a quienes siguen está historia solo que viajes, trabajo, una tesis inconclusa y una operación me habían detenido. Pero aquí está y más personal que nunca.

¿Por qué se llama tipografía este capítulo? Supongo que mis amigos diseñadores que frecuentan este fic se darán cuenta que es por las personalidades, y aunque si esto es una historia de amor, quería sacar más a todos los de alrededor. Digamos que son las letras que haces el texto y esas letras son bellas.

Y ahora contesto comentarios y agradecimientos:

MilaStorm27 Ririchiyo Loen, mari. , andyantopia Hisana Kurosaki AS CarabajalKotsuki Kurosaki, Kawai-Maria,Yukime-san

Muchas Gracias por ser unas buenas lectoras y por sus comentarios bien afortunados.

A.C. Akasuna: Sin ofender, lo de los diseñadores de interiores no es que sea fácil vamos que lidiar con gustos, medidas, presupuestos y clientes no lo es. Pero de ahí a que se te muera un paciente hay un grado de presión muy distinto y es a lo que se referían en ese párrafo.

Fantasma sama: Como siempre un honor que leas estos mis cuasi humildes vómitos personales… y como te darás cuenta hay chorrosienteos issues personales míos de mi. Y bueno hago lo que puedo con las comas…

Nany Kuchiki: Un placer que leas esto, y que tengas una historia tan encantadora en tu familia.


	7. Fachada

**Como siempre un placer traerles Bauhaus**

**Disclaimer: Solo la trama me pertenece, lo demás no es nada mio **

* * *

><p><strong>FACHADA<strong>

**Pared exterior cuyas caras están expuestas a las diversas condiciones climatológicas**

* * *

><p>El intermedio, era una costumbre anticuada que se seguía siendo parte de las "películas del parque", tal vez era la nostalgia de hombre que llevaba el proyector, pero a la mitad de la película y como si fuera el siglo pasado, las luces se encendían y durante 15 minutos los asistentes literalmente estiraban las piernas. O iban al puesto de café, improvisado en una mesa destartalada, como lo hacía en ese momento Kuchiki Rukia.<p>

Quien pagaba un capuchino de vainilla, y seguía pensando en la posibilidad de que Ichigo estuviese en ese lugar, la cual según ella era nula. Porque a Ichigo le aburrían ese tipo de películas -siempre lo había dicho- pero aun así seguía volteando a todas esperando encontrarlo. Se sentía una tonta, sin embargo una voz acaramelada la distrajo.

-¡Rukia chan!- como salida de la nada, frente a ella estaba Orihime Inoue, quien la abrazo y comenzó a hablar rápidamente, confundiendo a la morena.

-¡Qué bueno verte! Tiene tanto que no te veo. ¿Estás viendo la película?, claro que si, si no no estarías aquí. Hay es película de mis favoritas. ¿Vienes con alguien? seguro que si nadie vendría a ver una de estas sola, te parte el corazón-

Rukia se aparto un poco y se acomodo el gorro del hoddie que traía puesto.

-Me da gusto verte, de la película me encanta, y vengo sola, estoy sentada a la derecha de la pantalla- señalo y sonrió ¿Y cómo has estado?

- Muy bien, vine con 2 amigos, uno es un amante del arte y el otro casi muere de aburrimiento, solo que lo secuestramos- ambas se rieron- ¿Quieres sentarte con nosotros?-

Estoy… Rukia no pudo completar la frase cuando ya estaba atrapada por las manos de la pelirroja quien la arrastro junto a ella a su esquina del árbol.

Por favor ayúdame esto se está poniendo demasiado tenso- fueron sus últimas palabras antes de lanzarla a conocer a sus "amigos".

- Ishida Kun te presento a mi amiga Kuchiki Rukia, la invite a sentarse con nosotros-

- Hola, que tal Ishida san-

- Hey, ¿Dónde está Kurosaki kun?

-Fue a revisar el auto, seguro regresa en poco- dijo Ishida

- Un gusto conocerte, pero mejor me voy, como dicen tres son multitud- la morena le guiño el ojo a Orihime, que se puso colorada.

Rukia caminaba hacia su cómodo lugar pero Orihime la detuvo

-Rukia por favor quédate... Es que Ishida Kun es mi jefe y es la primera vez que salimos, y después esta Kurosaki kun, no sé cómo manejarlo-

Rukia suspiro, pasando el mechón de su frente detrás de las orejas, mostrando los pendientes de perla, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para la pelirroja.

- Total vine sola-

- Gracias, muchas gracias-

Ambas chicas regresaron y Rukia se sentó de lado de la salida dejando a Orihime y Uryu juntos.

Resulta que tarde demasiado y alguien se sentó en mi lugar, espero no molestarte Ishida san-

Claro que no, cualquier amiga de Inoue san es mi amiga-

Eres muy amable-

Un hombre de cabello rosa y rostro redondo, anuncio que el proyector tenía algunos problemas así que tardarían en comenzar la película.

Bueno así pasa, ¿Entonces a que te dedicas Ishida san?- dijo Rukia como si no supiera y tratando de cortar el hielo.

-Soy arquitecto en Quincy and Co.

-Ah que bien, trabajan juntos-

-Sí, desde hace un año, Ishida kun me dio el trabajo, también trabaja ahí Mahana-

-Mahana... qué bien…-

-No suenas muy emocionada- dijo Ishida

- Mahana es una buena persona, solo que es un poco… comunicativa-

El chico rio mucho

Te das cuenta Inoue san, no soy el único que lo piensa, me empieza a caer bien tu amiga, y te apellidas Kuchiki. ¿Tienes que ver algo con empresas Kuchiki?-

Ella sonrió y mintió – No, solo es una coincidencia-

-Oh bueno, es que no hay mucha gente con ese apellido-

-Lo sé, muchas personas me preguntan eso, pero si existen las coincidencias-

-Y tú, ¿A qué te dedicas Kuchiki?-

-Soy diseñadora editorial, Trabajo para Yadomaru Lisa-

-Auch, toda una leyenda pero se dicen muchas cosas-

-Y todas son ciertas, todavía no lo he visto pero creo que come cachorros en el desayuno-

Los tres rieron mucho, resulto que Rukia era de fácil trato cuando no estaba atiborrada de gente y que se llevaba mejor con su jefe que ella misma. La película empezó y ella le dio su manta tanto a Ishida y Orihime, quienes traían ropa muy delgada; ella un lindo vestido strapples de gasa pastel y él un traje de lino. Lo que ninguno de ellos contaba es que en las noches el parque enfriaba. Ella que ya sabía llevaba una sudadera con la que se cubría del frio además de los jeans que le cubrían las piernas de los insectos, tomo un poco del café ya frió por el exceso de platica.

La película empezó el trió la disfrutaba.

De repente sintió que alguien increíblemente alto se paraba junto a ella y fue ahí cuando cayó que el amigo de Inoue se apellidaba Kurosaki.

Orihime, ¿Cómo me dijiste que se llama tu otro amigo?-

¿Quién Ichigo?-

Rukia casi tira el café, pero el sonido de los gritos de ¡Sientate! De las personas que estaban detrás de ellos opacaron su sorpresa. Cuando vio la cara del sujeto increíblemente alto que ahora estaba sentado junto a ella.

-¡Tu!-, ambos gritaron

Y el coro de los asistentes callándolos se hizo presente.

-Ichigo, qué bueno que volviste- dijo Orihime -Te presento a una amiga Kuchiki Rukia-

Pero creo que ya se conocían-

No para nada el respondió-

Gusto en conocerte, Kurosaki kun- Rukia le dio la mano indiferente y volteo hacia la pantalla.

Después de 5 minutos de agonía, Rukia le dijo a Orihime al oído - Mañana tengo una junta temprano, nos vemos-

-No te vayas, Por favor- la pelirroja hizo un puchero tan lindo que si hubiese sido un hombre hubiese caído, pero no ella, solo se levanto y se fue.

-¿Que le hiciste a esa pobre chica? seguro que fue otra de tus mal logradas citas- Ishida lo dijo en voz alta...

Ichigo volteo hacia donde se había ido Rukia.

-Nada, si no la conozco-

Mentira, una cruel mentira.

Rukia prácticamente corrió enojada, hacia donde estaba su bicicleta (que en realidad era de Kano) solo para darse cuenta que alguien le había pinchado la llanta, si había un Buen Dios en el cielo no se había acordado de ella en ese día. Así que comenzó el camino de una hora, hasta su casa, enojada y humillada.

Ichigo... Ichigo... Cada vuelta de llanta resonaba con su nombre. Estaba completamente enojada por su aparente amnesia, ¡Cómo se le ocurrió ignorarla de esa manera! pero por otra parte sentía que era mejor así. Ella tenía a Ashido, bueno en realidad una mitad de Ashido y la otra la compartía con ¿Cuántas? En ese momento debería de estar en Las Noches revolcándose con Hallibel. Ah su vida era más complicada cuando el fotógrafo estaba cerca.

De pronto una camioneta de lujo, le hizo señas con las luces. Ella camino más rápido, la camioneta que se detuvo, inmediatamente pensó que sería alguien de su hermano y casi se echa a correr, por si fuera poco su vida estaba a punto de irse a la mierda.

-Rukia Chan, ¿Que pasó contigo?-

El grito era Orihime bajándose de la camioneta, lo que la hizo tranquilizarse. Siempre era preferible la pelirroja a su hermano.

-Ah se pincho la llanta de la bicicleta-

-¿Para dónde vas? Pregunto Ishida quien sobresalía por la ventana del conductor-

- Hacia mi casa vivo a unas calles del despacho de Yadomaru…-

- Hey Ichigo también vive por ahí, te llevamos-

-No gracias. Puedo caminar-

-¡Como vas a caminar hasta allá sola y de noche! tienes que pasar el astillero, claro que no ¡Te vamos a llevar!-

Rukia sonrió de lado con resignación, sabiendo que tenían toda la razón.

Abrieron la puerta, e Ichigo se bajo de mala gana para ayudar a la chica a poner la bicicleta dentro de la cajuela.

-No sabía que tenías una bicicleta-

-No es mía-

-Claro, de tu novio o regalo de tu hermanito-

-Que no es mi novio…-

-¿Sucede algo atrás?- preguntaron Uryu y Orihime

-No, nada solo que no entraba bien...pero ya esta- contesto Ichigo

- Que amable eres- dijo Rukia de manera sarcástica.

Ya en la camioneta Ishida comenzó la plática.

-Ah lástima que no te quedaste al final, es conmovedor-

-Si... Es una gran película, casi siempre que la ponen la veo y ¿Me dijiste que te apellidas Ishida? verdad-

- Asi es Miss Kuchiki-

- Conozco a un cirujano con ese apellido, opero a mi abuelo hace años- Dijo Rukia

- Y por casualidad ese cirujano, es un neurocirujano de nombre Ishida Ryuken, si es así no es una coincidencia, porque ese hombre tan renombrado es mi padre-

-¡¿En serio el Dr. Ishida es tu Padre?! Qué pequeño es el mundo- Rukia se sorprendió muchísimo. Uryu la vio por el retrovisor, al diablo con que esa niña no era una Kuchiki, si tenía todo; delgada, pálida, cabello oscuros y los ojos claros, no los clásicos azules si no violetas y si no se equivocaba ella era la hermana menor de Byakuya. Esto sería demasiado divertido.

-¿Entonces conoces a mi padre?-

-Alguna vez lo vi en el hospital-

-Entonces vivías en Karakura-

- No, en el Sereitei, hasta hace 3 años-

Mientras la fluida conversación entre ellos seguía, tanto Orihime como Ichigo se preguntaban si esos dos no se conocían desde antes.

-Bueno, ¿Me podrían dejar en el siguiente cruce? olvide que tenía que pasar por la cena del gato-

-Ah claro- Ishida se orillo. Y ahora él fue quien le ayudo a bajar la bicicleta, lo cual fue raro ya que Uryu Ishida no era precisamente una persona amable.

-Nos vemos Kuchiki san, espero que pronto te des una vuelta por el despacho necesitamos gente-

-Gracias Ishida-

Cogió la bicicleta y se alejo por la calle. Mientras que en la camioneta, tanto Kurosaki como Inoue estaban demasiado sorprendidos.

- Kurosaki kun¿ Tú en verdad no conoces a Kuchiki san verdad?

-¿Yo? No, para nada-

-No es cierto, no sé porque pero creo que ustedes ya se conocen. Bueno total tu tendrás tus razones para ignorarlo pero no puedes contra mi intuición femenina- ella soltó pequeñas risitas.

Ishida subió

-Ah tu amiga es muy interesante. ¿De qué te ríes Inoue san?-

-Nada-

Ichigo solo volteo hacia donde ella se había ido.

-Hey déjenme a en la siguiente calle. Ya está cerca mi casa así no los desvió-

Ishida se volvió a orillar para que Ichigo bajara.

Fue una noche divertida, deberíamos hacerlo más seguido- les dijo antes de despedirse

Antes de llegar a la casa camino un poco, se sentía estúpido por ignorarla. El sabía donde compraba la comida del gato así que camino unos metros para ver si la casualidad le sonreía para encontrarla. Estaba de suerte.

-Hola Rukia-

Es a mi ¿Ahora si me conoces?-

Yo…-

-No te disculpes, igual lo merecía-

Ambos caminaban juntos en silencio, el vio que la bolsa con el alimento era pesada y se la quito en un gesto brusco.

-Tú y tu estúpido gato- declaro

- Alguien lo tiene que alimentar-

-Si en su casa-

Él saco la llave principal, se escucho el clásico chirrido mientras abrían la casa que estaba silenciosa y oscura tal como les gustaba.

-Extrañaba el silencio-

-Yo más-

-Ashido es demasiado ruidoso-

-Si, tu novio es un fastidio-

- Cuantas veces te voy a decir que no es mi novio-

-Vamos Rukia no soy estúpido-

Ella dejo la bicicleta en la entrada principal, ambos caminaron a las entradas de sus respectivos departamentos. Pero antes de entrar la morena se detuvo:

-Lo nuestro no es una relación, simplemente cuando estamos juntos estamos juntos y ya. No hay más que decir, no somos novios, no somos amantes, no siempre somos amigos. Si te tranquiliza, él tiene una novia se llama Hallibel y vive en Las Noches. Y yo estoy sola simplemente así son las cosas, entre nosotros-

-¿Pero tú y él?-

-Estamos juntos a veces, en realidad es más como un hermano y un maestro, el me enseño todo lo que se de diseño editorial. Tampoco está muy seguro de que hace aquí-

Ichigo camino hacia ella.

-Yo te puedo decir que hace aquí, viene por ti, te quiere y por eso vino. No te hagas la tonta-

-Yo no dudo que me quiere pero… se que él es como yo. No puede estar en un sitio ni con una persona. Pero me cuida, siempre es así y yo estoy agradecida. Él no me pide que cambie, solo me pide sinceridad por más dolorosa que pueda ser-

- ¿Y por qué me dices esto?-

-¿Querías saber qué es lo que está pasando?-

- Rukia me confundes, ¿Qué esperas que haga? le dijo mientras se recargaba en la escalera.

-Lo que quieras- alzo los hombros y se sentó en un escalón.

- No sabía que conocías a mi Orihime-

- Bueno no somos amigos precisamente, digamos que…-

-Saliste con ella y las cosas no funcionaron. Lo supuse es muy bonita, su jefe no es un infierno como ella lo describe-

-¿Por cierto lo conoces?-

Él se sentó en el mismo escalón

-No precisamente-

-Parecía que se llevan bien-

- Digamos que conozco a su padre mejor de lo que me gustaría-

-Enana eres una persona muy complicada- le dijo mientras le revolvía el cabello

-Perdón Ichigo-

Ella lo tomo del brazo

-Nunca pensé que hasta aquí me alcanzaría todo esto, por eso no quería que te involucraras demasiado-

-Sabes – él se acerco- Eso me lo hubieras dejado decidir-

Ella recargo su cabeza en su hombro y él prendió un cigarro.

-Algún día te dije, que odio el cigarro-

-Sí y no me importa- siguió fumando.


End file.
